这战斗永不停息
by Queensberry
Summary: 我们与现实的挫折、增长的年岁、不完美的自我战斗，身边有出色的队友和值得尊敬的对手同行，这就是荣耀带给我们的所有事物中最好的部分。 —而这战斗必将永不停息。


第十赛季夏休期。

中国国家队出征苏黎世，最后以微小的分差止步半决赛。

他们没能赢到最后，却还要留下来体面地为最终的胜利者送上掌声。张新杰和队友直到八月七日才离开苏黎世，到达B市的时候已经是八月八日清晨。第十一赛季还有大半个月才开始，但职业选手通常会提前半个月回到战队进行适应性训练，留给张新杰自由支配的时间只剩下一周。他前往B市集训前就和家人说好，这年夏休期不会回家，多出来的七天都在将Q市度过。

张新杰转乘的飞机是当天B市飞往Q市最早的一班，这两座城市相距并不远，飞机到达Q市时空气中还浸着一丝前夜留下的凉意。他拉着行李箱走出到达口，低头看了一眼手表，再抬起头，就看见韩文清正站在外面等着自己。接机的人不少，韩文清戴了顶深色的鸭舌帽站在人群中间，看起来就和身边的每一个普通人一样。张新杰向他点点头，加快脚步，两个人很快在出口碰了头，并肩向停车场的方向走去。

韩文清没有去苏黎世，但他一场不落地看了中国队的比赛。两个人都上车坐好之后，他给车打燃火，同时也打开了关于世界邀请赛的话题："我看了比赛转播，你们的团队磨合有问题。"

张新杰点点头，"嗯"了一声。世界邀请赛采取欧美地区常用的赛制，与国内的荣耀联赛有一定的差别。个人赛与擂台赛受到的影响不大，只是领队和队长要多费一些心思来安排合适的出场顺序，中国队真正的问题出在团队赛上。世界邀请赛的团队赛规则是六人齐发，不设置轮替席位，国内联赛中常见的，利用第六人轮替打出丰富变化的战术直接被扼杀—更不用说不同风格的选手之间还需要一些时间才能磨合至完美。

这些问题可大可小，但当他们的对手是全世界最顶尖的职业选手时，最微小的漏洞也会被无限放大。总而言之，失败的结果虽然可憎，但来得也不算太过令人错愕。张新杰捡赛后复盘的重点讲给韩文清听，两人有一搭没一搭地凭记忆聊着团队赛，顺势也分析几句即将变回对手的队友。周末上午没什么车，一路上都畅通无阻，两人刚说到赛点，车已经开进小区，往地下停车场去了。

这里是韩文清家，或者严格来说是韩文清和张新杰两个人的家。他们在一年前确定恋爱关系，随后共同置业的事很快被提上日程。办理不动产证前张新杰还担心过隐私问题，但他们的运气好得出奇，整个流程里经手过的人要么不是荣耀联赛粉丝，要么有足够高的职业道德，最后也没有任何不该泄露的消息被传出。第十赛季开始之后，装修的事就被托付给了韩文清的亲朋好友。装修在当年十一月完成，但平时两个人都住在俱乐部宿舍，后来张新杰又出国去打比赛，这是他们第一次一同回家。

张新杰的生物钟还停留在东一区时间，从回到B市起他就在强打精神，直到进了屋才终于显露出疲态。但他还是坚持先洗了澡，又吃了顿简单的早午饭，才肯顺应自己的疲倦去小睡一阵。韩文清没有午睡的习惯，他征求了张新杰的同意，趁这段空闲的时间帮他简单整理行李，尤其是把该换洗的衣服都扔进了洗衣机。没多久他接到蒋游的电话，进书房开电脑帮公会抢了个Boss，摘下耳机才发现洗衣机的提示音已经响了很久。韩文清把衣服收出洗衣机，刚走回客厅就看见睡醒起床的张新杰，两个人一同到阳台上去晒了衣服。

做完这些事后，韩文清问："下午我要去训练营，一起吗？"

"好，"张新杰说。

每年夏休期都是训练营里人最多的时候，喜欢荣耀的学生往往会趁着假期来碰碰运气，即使最后不能留下，吹嘘几句"我和韩文清打过指导赛""我被张新杰亲自指点过"的机会对青春期的孩子依旧充满吸引力。但这样的热闹不会持续太久，到八月的第一个星期，已经有三分之二的参选者离开，留下的年轻人才真正有成为霸图战队一员的潜力。

韩文清每周三和周日都会去训练营，学员们见他的次数不少，但还是和第一天一样对他既敬且畏。张新杰不是第一次看见这种场面，但依旧和第一次时一样感到有趣。他也曾经是对韩文清满怀敬畏的训练生中的一员，后来成为这个男人可靠的队友，再后来成为他的恋人，在这个过程中要做到的第一件事就是直面韩文清的脾气。这并不是一件很容易的事。

这天下午安排的是团队实战模拟，正好张新杰回来，有几个自问在战术上有些心得的学员大约是感到机会来了，在队伍频道里频频发言指挥，次数远超过正常需要，看得韩文清大皱眉头。张新杰的笔记本里夹了一份训练生名单，他顺着角色名字找到几个操作者的名字，在旁边做了记号，准备在下一轮甄选开始之前抽空和他们谈一谈。

这批学员里没有守护天使，牧师只有一个，没有治疗的团队赛打不长，最久的一场也只打了十七分钟。训练营里的练习赛都会有上帝视角的录像，三场比赛被轮流投影在屏幕上，韩文清听了张新杰的建议，让学员们先自己分析一遍团队赛，有不成熟的地方再由他们补充。最初发言的两个训练生都战战兢兢的，但说的内容还算中肯，并没有招来韩文清的大发雷霆，于是其他人的胆子也渐渐大了起来。发言的人多了，疏漏的地方难免也多了起来，多数被张新杰指出来重新点评，被点名的学员顶多感到一点难堪，有少数几个是被韩文清指出来的，少不了一顿骂，听完训话之后恨不得把头垂到桌面下去。

等三场比赛全部复盘结束已经到了饭点，训练生多数年纪不大，到这个时间几乎全都饥肠辘辘，韩文清宣布解散之后各自关了电脑就往食堂跑。张新杰注意到有一个学员并没有关机离开，而是独自留在座位上看着电脑屏幕，捏着鼠标不时点击一下，不知道在做什么。

"不去吃饭吗？"张新杰收好东西，转头招呼了他一句。

"嗯，"训练生点点头，"我有个地方想向您请教。"

"嗯？"张新杰和韩文清对视了一眼，一同走到他的身后。学员是这批训练生中仅有的那个牧师，他的电脑屏幕上还放着三个半小时前结束的团队赛录屏，用的是他自己的视角。韩文清和张新杰走过去的时候，录屏正放到他作为第六人自动入替，刚刚到达战场的部分。这学员掌握局面的速度很快，立即就在团队频道里做出了关键的提示，可惜同队的输出没有一个理睬他，只有一个抽手在频道里回了一句"看好血线"。

之前复盘用的视频是上帝视角，对战双方的队伍频道都被遮住，韩文清和张新杰都是到了这个时候才知道队伍频道里发生过这段对话。韩文清的脸色沉了下去，但他什么都没有说，一直等到张新杰和学员讨论完了问题才问起来。

"他们就一直这样？"他把视频进度拉回开始的部分，用手指向队伍频道。学员显然没想到韩文清会过问这种事，被吓了一条，愣了愣才回答："还好吧。至少比玩牧师就不该来霸图之类的话好多了。"

他说完之后，三人间短暂地陷入沉默，最后还是张新杰先开口："你有没有想过，他们的说法不完全是错的？"

年轻的训练生原本看着屏幕，现在却低下了头，盯着面前的键盘不肯吱声。

张新杰在心里叹了口气，但还是继续说着话："俱乐部今年计划招收的职业没有牧师，你很有潜力，但不符合我们的需要。你现在需要想清楚，自己到底是想要成为霸图的一员，还是想作为操纵牧师的选手进入职业联赛。"

"我…"学员涨红了脸，说不出话来。

"你不用现在回答，"张新杰说，"先去吃饭。"

学员磕磕巴巴地向他道了谢，飞快地收拾好电脑去了食堂。这天晚上，张新杰在书房里做基础训练时收到一条信息，他完成所有训练项目后点开查看，发现是下午那个学员发来的。

"张副队，谢谢您下午的指点。但我从来没有想过需要在喜欢的战队和喜欢的职业之间做出选择，现在不知道怎么办才好，因此想要问问您的意见。如果是您的话，会怎么做呢？"

韩文清泡了茶，刚去饮水机边加了开水回来，进书房就看见张新杰拿着手机，一动不动地坐在椅子上。他绕回自己的电脑前坐下，没去看对方的手机屏幕，但还是问了一句："怎么了？"

"下午那个玩牧师的训练生，"张新杰说，"他来问我的意见。"

韩文清点点头，没再追问。张新杰在回复框里按了按，等键盘界面弹出，开始安静地往手机上打字。

第二赛季夏休。

十七岁的张新杰带着旅行箱，独身一人站在Q市机场的角落，避开人流，拿出手机给父母打电话报平安。在此之前，他刚刚结束高中的第二年。

张新杰的父母都是荣耀开服玩家，他受到他们影响，在课业之余也会打打这游戏。他的成绩一直很好，网络游戏这个爱好在老师和家长眼中也就成了无伤大雅的一件事。后来荣耀官方开始组织职业联赛，他就跟着父母一起在直播平台看比赛，在不影响学业的前提下一场都没有落下。可惜这一年的总决赛正好安排在期中考试前的周末，直到考试结束那天晚上，张新杰才终于有时间看完了总决赛。

看完比赛的第二天，张新杰向父母提起一个他思考了一整年的想法。

"我想参加霸图俱乐部的训练营选拔，"他说。

张新杰花了将近一个小时说服父母相信自己并不是一时脑热的草率决定，保证兼顾高三的学业，拿到高中毕业证。他在霸图战队的官方网站上提交了报名表格，很快接到确认电话，通知他六月到Q市参加暑期训练营。两个月后，他收拾好行李，登上了从X市前往Q市的飞机。

俱乐部联系人给张新杰地址时一并也给了交通方式，从Q市的机场出发，他必须先搭乘地铁到市中心换乘公共汽车，下车之后还要走很长一段路才能到达。这天飞机因为暴雨晚点，张新杰到达Q市机场时已近黄昏，大雨却丝毫没有要停下的征兆。他看着玻璃幕墙外沉沉的天色，在心里算了算搭乘公共交通需要花费的时间，决定加入排队等待出租车的人流。

那时职业联赛的奖金还不如后来丰厚，愿意给职业战队赞助的商家同样不多。霸图战队的老板是霸气雄图公会最早的成员之一，三年前自海外名校毕业后回国创业，这一年公司也才刚刚走上正轨。这支年轻的战队在金钱上并不宽裕，市区的房租对他们而言太过高昂，负责人千挑万选，最终将战队和俱乐部的其他部门安置在市郊的一栋旧居民楼里。张新杰给出租车司机报了一遍地址，但司机茫然地看着他，显然没有听说过这个偏僻小区的名字，更不知道什么荣耀联赛俱乐部。最后张新杰不得不调出手机地图，设置好导航递给司机，才终于能离开机场。

霸图俱乐部所在的小区比他预料的更加偏僻，即使开着手机导航，司机依旧没有找到俱乐部的地址。张新杰照着联系人预留的号码打了电话，请他和司机沟通，又花了十五分钟才到达目的地。后来张新杰才知道联系人就是战队的经理。经理同样是霸气雄图公会的早期成员，早年俱乐部的人手并不充足，他常常需要身兼数职，训练生的联络工作只是其中之一。经理担心张新杰在旧式小区道路曲折的院子里迷路，挂断电话后就带上伞，走到大门外等他。

张新杰下车的时候雨已经停了，经理带来的伞最终还是没有派上用场。大雨在地面上留下大大小小的水洼，张新杰跟在经理身后，没走几步就拎起箱子，小心翼翼地绕过积水。但他也没能避开所有的水洼—天已经黑了，小区里的照明不好，总有一些积水分布在路灯照不到的地方。等走到楼下的时候，张新杰左脚的鞋子已经快湿透了。

这只是他将要经历的、关于荣耀的许多件不愉快的事当中最微不足道的一件。

训练生多数都是本地人，其中有几个看过训练营安排的住宿条件，转过头就和家人打电话诉苦，当晚就住回家去了。第一次正式训练的集合时间是早上八点，训练营距离市区很远，免不了有人迟到。训练营的负责人拿着名单一一点到，韩文清就站在门边，听见有人敲门，拉开门喊了一声"等着"，又把门关上了。等点到结束，负责人讲解完训练安排和选拔办法之后，他才打开门，让四个被关在门外的学员进屋。

"怎么回事？"韩文清问。

这四个学员被他的脸色吓了一跳，嗫嚅了一阵，才有人说从家里到训练营的路上堵车了。韩文清沉着脸听他们半是辩解半是抱怨地说了几句训练营的住宿条件，又给自己的迟到找了许多借口，等到学员们终于不再作声，他才开口："既然觉得霸图的条件不好，那你们明天就不用来了。"

门口的学员都没有想到迟到的结果这么严重，被吓得一句话都不敢说，但也不肯走。韩文清见他们都不动，张口又是一句："还杵在这干什么？"这一次，四个学员中有个胆子大的，终于反驳了一声"凭什么啊"。韩文清没有理会他，关上门，转身去和训练营负责人交待训练安排的事，四个人就这样被晾在门口。房间里的其他训练生被韩文清的做派吓了一跳，但他们很快发现这怒火并不是朝着自己来的，渐渐放下心，开始低声谈论起刚才发生的事件。韩文清和负责人说着话，听见学员交头接耳的声音，扭头又是一句："谁还有不满，现在就可以走。"

房间里彻底安静下来，终于没有人敢再议论这件事。张新杰坐在人群中间，对这样的做法皱了皱眉头。

到这天结束的时候，又有两个学员带着行李离开。这一年报名训练营的学员原本就不多，第一天就少了六个人，真正留下参加甄选的只剩下十五个。他们多数都是韩文清的粉丝，来时兜里揣着一张拳法家的帐号卡，心底装着雄心壮志。张新杰冷静保守的风格在学员中并不受欢迎，但他自己心里明白，霸图战队不需要第二个拳法家，甚至也不需要同样激进的其他输出职业。和他有同样想法几个学员才是最有可能留下来的人。

早年的训练营没有严格的选拔程序，甄选淘汰都通过对战的方式进行，职业选手就是打分的考官。到七月结束的时候，张新杰已经参加过两轮甄选，第一次仅仅是作为团队赛牧师上场，第二次却被韩文清指名要求和另一位拳法家学员进行一对一单挑。

张新杰不能理解这样的要求。那时谁都不知道几个月后会开放名为"神之领域"的区域，竞技场的组队模式使牧师职业的玩家回避了绝大部分需要单挑的情形，而在职业联赛当中，牧师从来只会出现在团队赛。他拿着自己的帐号卡站起来，没有立即去上机，而是走到韩文清面前。

那时张新杰还不太敢直视韩文清的眼睛，但这点微小的畏惧没有阻止他说出自己想说的话："牧师不会打单人赛和擂台赛。"

"我知道，"韩文清说，"你有什么问题？"

"我…"张新杰的回答还没有出口，旁边的其他训练生已经低声哄笑起来。韩文清转头瞪了一眼，他们又立即闭上嘴，不敢再发出一点声音。张新杰轻轻地呼了口气，在这阵突如其来的安静中继续说："我想知道您为什么这么要求。团队赛中不会有机会让一个牧师和近战职业打完一整场单挑。"

"这很重要吗？"韩文清的眉头皱起来了，"这是选拔，不是训练，不想打就走。"

张新杰犹豫了几秒钟，最后选择退让一步。他从韩文清面前退开，但是在走向电脑之前，他对韩文清说："是的，这很重要。"

他的对手已经在另一台电脑上等了一阵，看见张新杰的角色加载进入对战平台之后，他在频道里发了一个意味不明的大笑表情。张新杰没有理会他，安静地操纵着自己的角色投入了比赛。这场拳法家对牧师的比赛打得并不久，七分钟之后，两个人的屏幕上都跳出了大大的"荣耀"两个字。张新杰对输掉比赛这件事丝毫不意外，他取回帐号卡，推开椅子站起来，心里还惦记着自己的疑问。他回头看了一眼韩文清的脸色，想了想，终于还是没有多问。这天结束的时候，张新杰短暂地担心过自己是否会被淘汰，但最终离开的是他的对手。

第三轮选拔的时间在八月中旬，这轮选拔之后，同期的练习生只剩下三个人，当中一个拳法家都没有。如果没有意外，他们都将获得一份正式的合同，但只有其中唯一的成年人会安排在下一个赛季出道。霸图俱乐部的经理和三个人分别约了时间，要和他们谈谈合同的事。

和另外两个学员的谈话都在上午，结束得很快，只有张新杰被单独安排在了下午。他敲开经理办公室的门，以为自己只需要和经理做一些交谈，如果有必要再请父母和经理在电话上进行沟通—他没有预料到战队的队长和副队长都在。张新杰下意识地推了推眼镜，很快镇定下来，平静地向他们问好。

在他坐下之后，副队长首先打开了话匣子："我们已经听经理提过你的情况，你在暑期结束之后还要回去继续学业，对吗？"

"是，"张新杰点了点头，"会考时间在明年三月，在此之前我需要继续去学校。三月之后的时间可以自由支配。"

三个成年人彼此看了看，最后经理说："不过今年冬季也不可能给你正式注册…这个没关系。"他低下头，在自己的笔记本上写了几个字，随后抬起头看向韩文清："我这里没有什么问题了，老韩你们有什么要问的？"

"你对刚打完的总决赛有什么看法？"韩文清问。

在张新杰看来，这场总决赛打得并不好，水平甚至还比不上常规赛中嘉世和霸图的两次遭遇战。他不明白为什么韩文清会这么问，但还是照着自己的想法简单说了说。两名职业选手听完他的分析，都点了点头。两人低声交流了几句，韩文清的脸上露出了难得的，认可的神情。他转过头，继续问张新杰："现在的霸图战队呢？你怎么想？"

张新杰愣了愣，视线不由自主地飘向韩文清身边的副队长，牧师石不转的操作者。

从第一赛季起，霸图就是张新杰最喜欢的职业战队。每到比赛日，如果父母决定当晚看其他队伍的比赛直播，他也会在第二天找重播的霸图战队比赛视频补上，他甚至还有一个笔记本，里面是对霸图战队比赛的记录和分析。起初张新杰写分析只是觉得有趣，后来渐渐认真起来，有时为了完成对一场团队赛的解析还会来回看好几遍比赛视频。到第二赛季中期，他已经能够轻易挑出网络直播解说中大大小小的各种错处了。对于霸图战队当前的问题，他看得很清楚，但他从没想过自己需要在当事人面前直接谈论这个问题。

张新杰意识到了自己的失态。他收回自己的目光，推了推眼镜，开始回答韩文清的问题："治疗的风格太过激进。攻击端强势，在辅助能够跟上的前提下会造成很大的威胁，但是一旦无法在攻击端绝对压制对手，就需要倚靠治疗来缓解攻击端后继乏力带来的压力。霸图现在的治疗，做不到这一点。"

"你说得没错，"副队长坦然地点了点头，脸上露出赞许的表情，"这是我做不到的地方。"她换了个坐姿，身体微微向前倾，直视着张新杰的眼睛："我还有最后一个问题。你是我们需要的人，但是你为什么会选择霸图，而不是别的地方？我看今年在X市本地新成立的虚空战队也很有潜力，而且对你来说应该更加方便。"

"我…这很重要吗？"张新杰再次犹豫了。

"是的，"他对面的副队长收起了脸上的笑容，露出严肃的神情，"这很重要。"

张新杰下意识地推了推眼镜。

"我喜欢荣耀，也很喜欢霸图，"他回答她，"但是只有喜欢还不够。我不想随便加入一个队伍，在进入职业圈之后又很快离开，我想留下，想为我喜欢的战队做一些…锦上添花的事。我一直都在看霸图的比赛，知道霸图的问题在哪里…而且我正好也是玩的牧师。所以，我想尽力试一试，也许我能成为霸图需要的那种选手。"*

张新杰从没想过自己需要做这样的剖白。他不是喜欢高谈阔论的人，被问起时毫无防备，只能小心翼翼地选择着措辞回答。但是副队长还不打算放过他。她继续追问："你现在试出结果了。你确实是霸图需要的选手，但是或许在别处你的才能可以得到更好的发挥。你是考虑问题很周全的人，就从来没有想过这一点吗？"

"您说得不对，"张新杰笃定地摇了摇头，"这里就是我的能力可以得到最大发挥的地方。"

副队长笑了起来，像是对着一个孩童幼稚的话语发笑，又像是因为终于安心而可以放松地大笑出声。韩文清看了她一眼，没有说话，但脸上严肃的表情也明显放松了下来。十七岁的张新杰看着面前的两名职业选手，疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。他还不能完全明白自己说的话究竟意味着什么，也不知道未来会有许多场比赛一直试图告诉他事情并非如此，而在更远的未来里还会有更多场比赛证明他的判断并没有错。他只知道，自己的回答已经通过了这两个人设下的某种无形的考验。

但他还有属于自己的疑问想到得到解答。

"韩队，"张新杰说，"我也有问题想要向您请教。"

"嗯？"韩文清皱着眉头看他，张新杰在这目光下不由自主地绷紧了身体。他不动声色地做了个深呼吸，在沉沉地吐出一口气之后才开口："我想知道第二轮选拔的时候，您为什么要让我和拳法家打一对一。"

"我们没能从第一轮选拔里看到你承受压力的极限，"韩文清说。

张新杰立即明白了他的意思。第一轮选拔的团队赛分组在选拔前一天公布，同时公布的还有随机分配的团队赛地图。张新杰所在的小组随机到的地图是流离之地，晚饭后他在训练室里待了几个小时，将整张图仔细研究过一遍。第二天的比赛中，他利用地图仔细做了布置，对方原本针对牧师组织的攻势甚至还来不及展开，就已经被他和队友彻底击破。

霸图战队需要能够承受攻击端强势风格所带来的压力的选手，但第一轮选拔中的张新杰并没有展现出这样的特质，他以更巧妙的方式回避了对方可能带给自己的压力。然而霸图战队的核心是韩文清和他的大漠孤烟，张新杰想要操纵自己的游戏角色和这个人并肩作战，就必须适应对方从不退缩的风格。

何况，在训练营里，他的对手都是稚嫩的学员，想要实现这样的比赛结果很容易。但是当他成为霸图战队正式的一员，需要面对像叶秋这样最顶尖的对手时，只有合理的战术布置并不足够。通过选拔，得到一份正式合同只是开始，张新杰知道自己还有很长的路需要走。

这场谈话最后在轻松的氛围中结束。经理给张新杰的父母发了一份电子版的合同文件，他们过目之后写了同意书，送去公证机构公证，随后寄到张新杰手里。在八月的最后一个星期，他拿着同意书再次走进经理办公室，签下了彻底转变自己人生轨迹的合约。

第十一赛季。

向张新杰请教过的年轻训练生最后还是离开了霸图训练营。张新杰和韩文清都没有特意关注他的去向，但听训练营的负责人说，他最后被呼啸的人挖走了。张新杰认为这是一个明智的决定。

职业选手的新赛季在八月中旬就已经开始。重新适应赛季的训练节奏，消化和分享世邀赛中获得的经验，调整新赛季的整体战术方针，这些事都要在短短的半个月内完成。以往，韩文清和张新杰会在夏休期就开始关于新赛季的准备工作，但是这一年张新杰的大半个夏休期都在国家队度过，大部分工作就落在韩文清身上。张新杰回到Q市之后，两人已经讨论过几轮，针对新赛季的计划已经大致成形了。

八月十六日，属于霸图战队的又一个赛季开始了。选手们在训练室见面，聊起夏休期发生的趣事，但话题很快转向关于新赛季的讨论。从第十赛季开始的阵容轮换还要继续；林敬言退役之后，训练营里没有成熟的流氓选手，因此要磨合新的职业配置；新赛季的赛程已经公布，四强队伍在前三轮都会连续主场作战，但这也意味着后半程中战队将会面对连续客场作战的安排；比赛场馆的设施在夏休期又进行了更新，调试中出现了几次网络严重延迟的状况，但是负责人说在新赛季开始前问题能够得到解决…七嘴八舌的讨论一直持续到韩文清和张新杰一同走进训练室，一前一后地向他们问好为止。

聚在一起的选手们没有散开，但是都明显安静了下来。韩文清拖出收在训练室角落里的白板，张新杰把手里的笔记本和钥匙串放在惯用的电脑边，俯下身检查投影和电脑的连接。张佳乐的座位就在张新杰旁边，他伸手拿走钥匙，用力踢了踢地面，让座椅滑到上锁的储物柜旁边。张新杰抬头看了他一眼，正好看见他打开柜门，从里面摸出投影屏幕的遥控器和两支白板笔。张佳乐把它们拿好，关上柜门，按着椅子的扶手蹬了蹬地，很快意识到自己并不能以同样的方式回到电脑旁。他悻悻地站起来，一只手举着刚拿的东西，另一只扶着座椅靠背，推着椅子走回桌边。

恰巧围观了整个过程的职业选手们开始偷笑，张佳乐的一声"有什么好笑啊"只让他们笑得更光明正大。张新杰从他手里接过笔和遥控器，认真地道谢，可脸上同样是忍俊不禁的神情。张佳乐做了个鬼脸，半真半假地抱怨了一句："怎么连你也在笑！"

选手们的笑声终于还是充满了整个训练室。韩文清展开白板支架，回头瞪一眼，他们又立即没了声音。张新杰打开投影，用遥控器放下屏幕，打开存在移动硬盘里的文件。韩文清用磁铁把新赛季的赛程安排贴在白板上，随后走到他的身边，俯身看了一眼屏幕上的内容，开始说正事。

韩文清说的许多内容正是职业选手们先前的谈资，但他说得更加简洁，更加肯定。阵容轮换的效率会提高，像上一年那样，赛季前半在季后赛区末端摇摆的情况不会再出现；没有新的流氓选手，但是有一名柔道选手注册出道，新的职业组合磨合将成为接下来半个月的训练重点之一；赛季后半程连续客场作战的对手中只有一支豪门战队，加上阵容轮换，选手在两场比赛之间能够得到充分的休息；比赛场馆的设施问题俱乐部方面已经在着手处理，不需要选手来操心。

但新赛季的工作远不止于此。

第十赛季开始不久，俱乐部方面就开始着手新的训练软件开发工作。夏休期开始的时候软件正好完成，先在训练营里试用过一段时间，根据训练生的意见又做了一些修改。这个赛季开始，新软件会加入选手们的训练安排中，替代两个效果平平的旧软件。除此之外，张新杰带回了国家队比赛的视频，在八月剩下的两周里，会有几天晚间安排全队复盘，熟悉在世邀赛中又有所进步的老对手。还有一些角色拥有了新的银装，选手需要适应新的角色属性…

这些事韩文清和张新杰讨论了整整两个星期，做出实际的安排却只需要二十分钟。最后，韩文清说："今年，我们的目标依旧是总冠军，这一点不会改变。"

第十一赛季的第一个训练日就这样开始了。

新的训练软件确实很好用，韩文清在自己的私人电脑上也装了一个，这天的训练结束之后，他在自己的房间里又练习了一阵。他清楚自己早就过了可以随意加训的年纪，但在这个时候，他就和训练营里的每一个普通学员一样，对这种崭新的、能够使自己变得更强的手段充满了好奇。退出训练软件之后，韩文清去冲了个澡，回来正好听见有人在敲门。他看了一眼时间，现在是晚上十一点三十三分，谁会在这个时候来找他呢？韩文清抓了一件外套搭在身上，打开了门。

门外是效力霸图战队多年的一名选手。为了方便队员私下和正副队长沟通，在俱乐部搬到现在的地址后，战队给韩文清和张新杰安排的宿舍都是单人小套间。韩文清侧过身将这名选手让进屋，带进自己房间里算作客厅的部分，一边询问他有什么事，一边给他拉了张椅子。对方看起来有些促局不安，也没有在椅子上坐下，支吾了好一阵，才终于在韩文清即将失去耐心之前说出话来："打完这个赛季，我准备退役了。"

韩文清皱着眉头想了想，说："你的合同这个赛季结束之后就到期了。"

"对，"这名选手点了点头，"我在三赛季出道，今年是我在霸图的第九年。"

"你的状态下滑不严重，"韩文清的声音严厉了起来。

对方不明显地瑟缩了一下："但我觉得是时候了。从上个赛季开始，我就已经跟不上团队赛节奏的变化了。"

这是实话，韩文清在十赛季刚刚开始的时候就注意到了这一点，张新杰也曾经提起过，但是他们都没有将他的状态下滑直接联系到年纪的增长上。并不是每个职业选手都能像自己一样历久弥坚，韩文清很清楚这一点，但他心里总是觉得他们仿佛还很年轻，还能再打许多个赛季。他瞪着眼睛看面前比自己还小两岁的选手，对方垂下眼睛，避开他的视线，又说了一遍："韩队，我真觉得是时候了。"

韩文清没有再挽留。他拍了拍另一个人的肩膀："我知道了。你和俱乐部谈过了吗？"

"谈过了，"对方明显松了口气，"经理说尊重我的决定。他挺好的，还说退役之后想回去读书的话，他可以帮我联系几所大学问问看。"他笑了笑，又和韩文清闲聊了几句，随后作势看了看手表，表示时候不早不打扰队长休息，又说了一句"明天见"，就转身回自己的房间去了。这种小伎俩韩文清这些年看得足够多，但他没有戳穿对方。他转回头去刷牙，然后上好闹钟，关掉房间的灯，躺进了自己的被子里。

韩文清难得地没有立即睡着。

他记得许多关于睡前敲开自己房门的队友的事，就像他记得其他的每一个曾经并肩作战过的队友的琐事一样多。第二赛季夏休期训练营留到最后的训练生有三个，其中跨过十八岁这条线的只有这一个，顺理成章被安排在第三赛季注册出道。第五赛季之前，联盟规定必须年满十八周岁才能注册成为职业选手，于是他又成了战队里年纪最小的一个。

那时职业联赛还没有建立主客场赛制，所有战队比赛时都要飞到同一座城市，在同一座场馆里同时与对手交锋。刚入队的年轻人几乎每次都要晕机，几个最早的战队成员以老大哥自居，自告奋勇要关心新成员，私下商量之后，让李艺博代表大家去向韩文清和经理建议搭火车—后来霸图战队到几个距离Q市并不遥远的城市打比赛一律坐高铁往返，这惯例就是从这个时候开始的。

第三赛季结束的时候韩文清还无意中听见过他和家长的一通电话。霸图战队在半决赛中又一次输给嘉世，选手们说好第二天一早复盘，十九岁的年轻人却迟迟不出现。韩文清怒气冲冲地冲到他的房间门口，却听见里面的人在大吼大叫。韩文清只听了一句就意识到对方正在电话里和父亲吵架。他站在门外等着门里的通话结束，隔着薄薄的门板很快听明白了事情的经过—年轻选手的高考成绩原本足够他上个不错的一本大学，临到最后却被家长篡改了志愿，他不肯向父母的意志屈服，当初到训练营来原本就是大吵一架之后的自作主张。在整个第三赛季当中，这样的通话大约还发生过许多次，直到这一次才恰巧被韩文清听见。通话在几分钟之后潦草结束，年轻人拉开房门，脸上还带着哭过的痕迹。他看见韩文清站在门口，先是愣了一愣，忽然用破音的嗓子大吼起来："你他妈不会也是来劝我回家的吧？"

喊完这句话之后他立即清醒了过来，惴惴不安地低下头。韩文清没有责难他，只是顺手拍了拍他的肩膀，说："把脸擦干净，过来复盘。"

在韩文清的印象里，他仿佛一直都是当初那个梗着脖子向自己大吼大叫的少年。如今连这个少年也要退役了。

韩文清闭着眼睛，想着已经不再年轻的选手，又想到另一些过去十年中的人和事，思绪在许许多多不常被回忆起的往事上萦绕不去。这天晚上，他罕见地梦见了以前的事。

第四赛季。

常规赛奖项的评选在最后一轮比赛结束当天就已经开始，到季后赛开始前六天，正好是结果公布的日子。霸图战队在这个赛季表现强势，积分一路领跑，早早锁定了季后赛席位。韩文清的个人数据格外突出，即使综合统计还没有完成，第四赛季的最有价值选手也已经没有了悬念。

但最佳新人不是。

这个赛季，各个战队像是约好了似的，大批出色的年轻选手同时被安排注册出道，最佳新人的竞争尤其激烈。联盟在一个月前就开了各个奖项的投票，在最佳新人的榜单上，张新杰并不是最热门的选项。韩文清对这些奖项没什么热情，他更在意总决赛的胜负。但这一年最佳新人的竞争者当中还有一个来自嘉世的苏沐橙，俱乐部里但凡是关注评选情况的人，都暗中希望张新杰能够替霸图战队争一口气。

评选结果在当天零点公布，熬夜等待的人不少，到第二天早饭的时候，整个俱乐部都已经知道结果。最有价值选手当然是韩文清，最佳新人的头衔最终也落在了张新杰头上。韩文清一走进饭厅就被一连串的恭喜淹没。张新杰到得比他早一些，正在安安静静地对付一只包子，听见声音也抬起头，朝他笑了笑。看起来，同样的场景不久前也在少年的身上发生过一遍。

对职业选手而言，关注常规赛奖项花落谁家只是季后赛开始前的一点调剂。赛场外的观众才是真正在意评选结果的人，评选结束，网络上的骂战也开始了。

这个赛季出色的新秀太多，要选出最优秀的一个并不容易。张新杰出道的这半年里保持团队赛全勤，平稳度过新秀墙，刷新了联盟最低失误率的记录，帮助霸图战队打破嘉世三年来占据积分榜第一位的纪录。以一名新秀而言，这确实是出色的成绩，但是在许多其他队伍的支持者眼中，这样的成绩还不足够有说服力。

在过去的几个赛季当中，霸图战队的主力成员名单相对稳定，对新队员适应比赛而言这是一件好事，如今却成了不服气的人攻击张新杰的把柄。他们起初只是指责他的成绩中混入了一部分属于战队的功劳，等粉黑掐过几个回合，这些指责就渐渐转移到张新杰本人身上。

嘲笑的话语自然不会好听，可对于一个刚满十九岁的少年来说，其中一些也未免过分恶毒。有看不下去的队友用大号上阵，在社交网络平台和几个喷子通宵掐架，被韩文清发现之后一顿好骂，反倒要让张新杰来替他们说话。

职业选手毕竟要训练，关注网络舆论走向这项苦工作最后还是落在战队经理头上。他在微博和几个大论坛里泡了一上午，转头就去找韩文清。韩文清对网上的事并不是一无所知，两个人很快说定了对策。韩文清负责关注张新杰的心理状况，如果他的情绪不好，一定及时安排心理疏导。

韩文清观察了两天，发现张新杰的情绪作息一切如常。他以为张新杰的平静来自无知，即使知道有骂战发生，一定也没有亲自看见过。韩文清没有向他提起过经理的担心，他们像往常一样训练，张新杰在每天的晚间的自主练习结束之后还会到韩文清的房间里待一阵，讨论季后赛第一轮主场作战的战术安排。

季后赛开始前两天的晚上，韩文清和张新杰就一处地图细节的判定情况发生了争论。这样的争执在这个赛季中已经发生过许多次，只是在十二月游戏版本更新后发生得越来越频繁。两人的角色职业都不适合测试这处地图判定，口头上的争执持续了将近十分钟，谁都无法说服对方，直到张新杰提出查看某场比赛的录像才暂时停下。韩文清在桌上翻找了一遍，发现装着最近几场比赛资料的U盘不在手边，很可能是被遗忘在了训练室。他要回训练室找U盘，索性叫上张新杰一道，在路上继续未竟的讨论。两人边走边说，声音都不大，走到离训练室不远的地方，正好听见里面有人声传来。

"你瞅瞅这说的都是什么话，啊？就知道瞎逼逼，也不先撒泡尿照照自己啥德性。"

"那帮怂货不就仗着咱们小副队不刷论坛。对着个小孩也好意思乱喷，他野妈咋不撕了他那张嘴。"

韩文清眉头一皱，没等他们再骂下去，直接推开了门。里面正占着电脑不务正业的两名选手被开门声吓了一跳，等看清来人是谁之后，脸色顿时也变了。韩文清沉着脸走进去，没有和他们计较，到自己的电脑边拿了东西就走。张新杰在门口等他，远远地朝他们笑了笑，什么都没有说。

回去的路上韩文清走得比来时快许多，张新杰落后他半步，几乎要小跑着才能跟上。一直到房间门口的拐角，韩文清才侧头看了一眼身后的年轻人。张新杰显然有什么话想说，但在这一眼后又保持了沉默，仿佛韩文清的表情里藏着什么，让他认为不说出这些话是更好的做法。韩文清没有问，自顾自打开房门，率先走了进去。张新杰跟在他身后，一边带上门，一边不假思索地说出想要看哪一场比赛的哪一段录像。

两人沉默着看完了对手的比赛视频。事实证明张新杰的判断是正确的。

有了这一点作为共识之后，剩下的讨论都变得顺利起来。他们又聊了聊季后赛的分组情况，十点半一到，张新杰就提出不打扰韩文清休息，要先回自己的房间去了。韩文清如今已经很熟悉他的作息，没有多做挽留。张新杰站起身，把韩文清给自己拉来暂时一坐的椅子放回原处，又礼貌地说了一句"明天见"，然后向门口走去。在他即将踏出门的时候，韩文清忽然叫住了他："后天的比赛你怎么看？"

张新杰转过身，脸上是显而易见的惊讶。他短暂地想了想，回答韩文清："我们会赢。"

说这句话的时候，他推了推眼镜。韩文清认出这是自己年轻的副队长在紧张时常常会做的一个小动作，但他没有戳穿对方。张新杰对这个突如其来的问题有些不明所以，他站在门口等了一阵，发现韩文清没有再说话的意思，于是又说了一遍"我先走了"。韩文清向他点点头，压在心里半个晚上的怒火忽然就消失了。

比赛不到最后一刻没有人知道结果，这是每一个职业选手都明白的浅显道理，但是张新杰从不说没有把握的话。韩文清不知道张新杰为什么会这样回答自己—这答案原本也不是少年的风格，但它确确实实是他给出的答案。韩文清想一会儿，决定相信张新杰。

两天后，霸图战队确实赢了这场比赛。

赛后技术统计的结果并不出人意料，最有价值选手的位置依旧属于韩文清。有选手比赛一结束就捏着手机开始刷网络上的评论，韩文清板着脸训了几句，竟然也只让他们刷得更隐蔽一些。等打得最慢的一组结束比赛，联赛官方的负责人才姗姗来迟，请他们去赛后新闻发布会的现场。韩文清走在队伍的最前面，但他还能听见身后的队员们在闲聊些什么。

"这局小副队的数据也很好看啊，就是老韩的表现太突出了，啥时候你也刷刷数据跟他抢个MVP去？"

韩文清认出这是季冷的声音。他扭头看了一眼，正好看季冷拿肩膀撞了撞张新杰的肩膀。季冷被他一看，吓了一跳，连身体都立即挺直了。韩文清觉得有些好笑，没有说话，又回头去看路了。

然后他听见张新杰说："没有必要吧，能赢就好了。"

这几乎不像是他这个年纪的年轻人能说出口的话。张新杰为此受了几句善意的取笑，他不慌不忙地反驳自己的队友："再说，我一个治疗的数据，不是取决于你们怎么打吗？"

韩文清听出这句话里也带着笑。他忽然回想起叶秋两年前总决赛上说过的、仿佛戏谑似的话。那时叶秋并没有说错，但那些关于"助手"的话都已经成为过去。他找到了一个切实可靠的搭档，那么，接下来就应该是他们和整支队伍一同赢下去了。

走在韩文清身后的队员们还在治疗和最有价值选手的问题上开着玩笑，没有人注意到他们的队长的右手捏起拳头，再身侧轻轻地挥动了一下。

那一年，霸图战队果真赢到了最后。

第十一赛季除夕。

轮替阵容的调整确实卓有成效，在过去的半个赛季中，霸图战队的积分排位都很稳定，上个赛季前期战队在季后赛区末尾风雨飘摇的情形再也没有出现过。春节假期前的最后一轮比赛结束，霸图战队在常规赛积分榜上暂时排到第三位。

这年除夕在周日，这场比赛就排在前一天，霸图战队坐镇主场，对手恰好是虚空战队。虚空选手一半都是X市本地人，张新杰第二天回家的飞机和他们正是同一班。这件事在职业选手群里早已经聊过一遍，赛前握手时李轩看见他，没忍住又开了个玩笑："今天先打比赛，明天一早就能顺手把你带回X市了。"

李轩说话的声音不小，站得近的选手们都听见了。韩文清转头看了他一眼，旁边的吴羽策脸上露出个一言难尽的表情，剩下几个都在笑。张新杰也笑了笑，没有接话。

比赛以差距很小的比分结束，原本安排在第二天的复盘推迟到了收假之后。双方都有当夜就要搭高铁回家的选手，他们一结束赛后流程就去取了行李，不等新闻发布会结束，已经坐在霸图俱乐部安排的接送车辆上面面相觑。张新杰回家的航班在第二天清早，回到宿舍之后，他最后检查了一遍行李，就早早休息了。

张新杰订的航班很早，到达X市时还不到早上十点。他在机场独自拦了出租，上车之后才拨通父母的电话，向他们报平安。张新杰的父母并没有和老人住在一起，这天要去接祖父和外祖母来家里守岁，这是一早就说好的安排。结束和家长的通话，他又拨了韩文清的手机，但没能接通。张新杰想起韩文清前一晚向自己提起过这个上午要陪母亲包饺子，于是没有再拨，转而点开聊天软件界面给他留了一条信息。

这天是除夕，道路上已经没有多少车辆，张新杰很快就到了自家门口。给他开门的是刚念大学的表妹，她看见回来的人是张新杰，立即狗腿地开始嘘寒问暖。小姑娘是周泽楷的死忠粉丝，夏天里买了许多轮回战队的新款周边，全都托付给表哥，请他方便的时候带去给轮回队长签名。现在看到张新杰回来，她大约是最高兴的一个。张新杰回房间卸下行李，把表妹托付给自己的周边还给她，又赢得了一声欢呼和一大串感谢赞美之词。

没过多久，张父和张母也带着老人回家了。张新杰换了一件家居外套，回客厅向长辈问好。他的除夕从这里才算是真正开始。

一家人的午饭吃得很简单。两位老人吃过饭要午睡，其他人收拾了碗筷，开始准备年夜饭。张新杰从Q市千里迢迢带回了一些特产，这个时候都送进了厨房。特产中一半是张新杰自己准备的，另一半是前一天晚上韩文清交给他的年货，说是给长辈的心意。年夜饭的主菜由张父掌勺，他看见其中几样食材，觉得很合心意，当即拍板要加菜，挑中的恰好是韩文清准备的一袋干货。

他们的关系在家长面前不是秘密，但这样的事情还是第一次，说不定还是经过韩母提醒后的临时起意。张新杰回想起前夜韩文清拎着购物袋敲开自己房门的模样，言语和动作里都透露着不熟练和不习惯的意思，是难得一见的局促。他低下头微笑起来。

整个下午张新杰都在厨房里打下手，一直顾不上看手机上是否有韩文清的回复。到了下午四点半的时候，所有食材终于备好，只等张父下锅料理，张新杰才终于有余裕打开聊天软件界面，查看下午积攒的消息。几个职业选手群都异乎寻常的冷清，不过偶尔会蹦出几张充满春节气息的照片，只有这个时候才能炸出三五条回复。张新杰拍了一张堆满食材的流理台，很快发进群里，得到了几个惊叹赞美的表情图片。他又划到和韩文清聊天的界面，告诉他父亲很喜欢他准备的年货。

韩文清还是没有即时回复。从他一个小时前留下的寥寥数语来看，这时候他大约正在厨房里烧鱼。张新杰放下手机，转去陪两位老人聊起了天。他们坐在客厅里最大的一条沙发上，对面就是打开的电视机。距离春节联欢晚会开始还有好几个小时，电视上正在播放春节特别节目，位于不同城市的现场记者都穿着厚重的冬装，站在人来人往的年货市场里向观众介绍当地的风俗。节目里的城市跳了几转，镜头忽然转到了Q市，原本在絮絮叨叨说着话的两个老人敏锐地捕捉到了这座城市的名字，说到一半的话全都停了下来。

外祖母忽然问："新杰平时就在Q市吧？"

张新杰点了点头，又补上一句"今天的年夜饭里就有刚才主持人提到的年货"。两位老人都笑了起来，开始拉着他谈论各种各样关于Q市的话题，电视上的节目瞬间就被忘到了一边。这个时候，他们看起来一点都不像年过八十的老人，反而像是两个好奇而喜新厌旧的孩子。张新杰耐心地陪着他们聊天，妥帖地回应老人们说的每一句认为Q市虽好，但远不如X市的话语。他对这样的表达并不全然认可，但这是只有家中有远游亲人的人才会说出的话，他不会反驳他们。

表妹就坐在他们身边，看见两位老人的注意力完全被表哥吸引走也不觉得生气，反而笑嘻嘻地拿出手机，拍了几张表哥和长辈说话的情景。她飞快地给照片套上两层滤镜，发进家庭成员的聊天群组，又把手机递给长辈看。张新杰的舅妈看见两老两小笑得开心，也凑过来看照片，说着又要给他们再拍一张合照。照片拍好，厨房里的最后一道大菜也已经起锅，张母探头到客厅里招呼了一声，几个小辈就都往厨房去帮忙端菜上桌了。

年夜饭从六点开始，一直吃到将近八点才结束。没有做饭的人要负责收拾碗筷，等张新杰和表妹从厨房回到客厅的时候，春节联欢晚会的第一个节目已经结束。一家人里没有几个真正在看电视，正三三两两凑在一起聊天。看见张新杰回来，张母扔开手机，顺手把儿子拉到身边，开始和他谈论起这个赛季的比赛来。

张母的眼睛从三年前开始老花，那之后她就不再玩荣耀了，家里如今的骨灰玩家只剩下张父一个，但她还是会按时收看职业战队的比赛转播。尽管每次看过转播她总要埋怨一两句眼睛难受，但霸图战队的比赛她一场也没有落下。张父偶尔会用这件事取笑她，她会立即用他悄悄加过三个霸图战队粉丝群的事堵住他的嘴。张新杰每次回家都会目睹若干场这样的对话，每一次，他都会为父母给自己的爱和支持而感到感激。

母子俩还聊起了夏天里国家队参加世邀赛的事，张母笑着感叹："以前你奶奶就常说'新杰就算去打游戏也一定会出息'，她要是能看到你成了国家运动员，不知道多高兴。"张父在一旁听见，也跟着附和了一句。张新杰仔细想了想，觉得这大概真是会发生的事。他忽然意识到，这是祖母过世后的六年里大家第一次微笑着谈起她。这个认知使他感到十分温暖。

除夕是张新杰一年中仅有的打破日常作息的日子。他一直和家人说着话，偶尔低头划开手机锁屏，在重新热闹起来的职业选手群里闲聊几句，如果不是困倦渐渐袭来，他几乎察觉不到时间的流逝。临近零点的时候，职业选手的聊天群里已经开始零零碎碎地刷出些诸如"恭贺新禧""喜迎新春"的吉祥话，还有些一眼就能看出群发了许多人的段子。张新杰撑着惺忪睡眼，也在群里发了几句话，立即炸出一大串表达震惊的表情图片来。他又划开聊天软件里韩文清帐号的对话界面，还没来得及输入文字，就看见手机屏幕上的界面变了，随后手机的来电铃声也响了起来。

张新杰站起来，向家人说明去接个电话，很快拿着手机走进了阳台。电话接通之后，韩文清的声音从听筒里传来："还醒着？"

"嗯，"张新杰说，"今年没睡着。"他和韩文清提起过自己每年除夕都会等到零点这件事，但韩文清也知道他并不是每年都能清醒地撑到日历翻篇。在他们认识的几年中，张新杰在除夕的晚上睡过去的情形发生得远比他醒着等到第二天到来更多。

韩文清在电话那头低低地笑了一声，没有说话。

张新杰接着提起他们在聊天软件上未竟的话题："你照片里的饺子看起来挺好吃。"

"馅都是我妈调的，我就负责包，"韩文清说。

张新杰忽然想起恋人向自己说起过家里过年有吃饺子的习惯："今年谁吃到钱了？"

"我叔，他倒嫌弃硬币硌牙，"韩文清轻哼了一声，随后想起另一件要告诉张新杰的事，"对了，我妈还要我跟你说个事。"

"嗯？"

"明年你也来我家一起过吧。"

也许是因为从听筒里传出的声音有些失真，也许是因为这句话的内容原本就充满温情，韩文清的声音里透出一点罕见的、温柔的味道，使人很难将他此刻的这句话和他平时的模样联系在一起。

张新杰笑了笑："替我谢谢阿姨，明年时间合适的话一定去。"他背靠在落地窗上，视线一直落在不远处的天空上，那里偶尔能看到几蓬烟花，明艳的颜色映在他带着笑的眼睛里，使他的眼神显得格外明亮。阳台里没有暖气，说话时张新杰就站在昏暗的灯光下，开口闭口间呼出的气凝成小团的白雾，又很快飘散了。

他们又闲聊了几句，然后韩文清说："快到点了。"张新杰低下头看了看手表，对他说："等我一会儿。"

张新杰保持着手机的通话状态，切出通话界面，转而点开社交网络平台的客户端，往里面编辑了一条一本正经的"新春快乐"。他转过身，正好能看见客厅里电视的屏幕，春节联欢晚会已经到了尾声，主持人正带着全场观众数着秒倒计时。张新杰在心里跟着数到一，然后按下了客户端里的发送键。他重新举起手机贴到耳边，韩文清的声音和整座城市中同时被点燃的烟花爆竹的声音一同响了起来："新春快乐。"

"新春快乐，"张新杰说，"我去休息了，晚安。"

"晚安，"韩文清说完直接挂断了电话。

张新杰微笑着回到客厅，又刷了刷社交网络平台，看到一连串惊叹他怎么还醒着的转发评论。他在屏幕上划了几下，选中黄少天尤其长的那条转发，回复了一句：今天守岁。做完这件事后，先前短暂消失的困意成倍地返回他的身上，张新杰觉得自己几乎就要靠在沙发上直接睡着了。家人们并不勉强他，先送了两位老人去客房睡觉，转头也让他直接去休息。张新杰勉强支撑着和所有人道了晚安，站起身向自己的房间走去。

家里的其他人并不清楚，然而张新杰的父母都猜到了刚才那通电话是谁打来的。张母把他送到房间门口，最后抱了抱他，凑到在他耳边小声地说："明年也带他一起回家吧。"

这也许是张新杰所经历过的最好的一个春节，但他并没有做过确切的比较，也就无从知晓答案。但他对此感到心满意足。

第五赛季除夕。

张新杰在机场见到父母的时候，依旧不怎么想和他们说话。这是他第一次用这种方式向他们展示自己的不满，张父和张母显然也不知道怎么和生气的儿子交流，回家的路上一家三口都沉默着，就这样开始了农历年的最后一天。

事情的起因原本并不是任何一方的过错—这个冬天，张新杰的祖母过世了。老人从入秋起身体就不太好，挨到十一月，直接住进了医院。张新杰要打比赛抽不开身，只能偶尔打长途电话问候祖母，哄着她多想一想活着是怎样好的一件事。然而老人的身体还是一点点衰弱下去，最终在十二月的最后一天离开了人世。四天后就是由霸图主办的第三届全明星周末，这年张新杰第一次入选全明星，张父和张母私下商量了很久，最终决定压下这个噩耗，等周六的活动结束之后再告诉儿子。

可老人的尸体等不了这么久，等张新杰接到消息赶回家的时候，见到的只有冷冰冰的，黑白色的遗照。祖母是老一辈中唯一一个毫无条件地接受了孙子的职业选择的人，从两年前张新杰决定成为荣耀职业选手时起，她就成为了他最亲近的长辈。后来，张新杰远在Q市，仍常常在电话里听见祖父和外祖母的训斥和规劝，也是祖母说服他们不再干涉他的决定。祖母在他心中的意义非同寻常，即使知道父母是为了自己好，张新杰依旧不能接受他们的做法。他又难过又震惊，直截了当地向父母表达了自己的不满，张父却固执地说着"我是为了你好"的话，反而将张新杰训斥了一顿。刚满二十岁的张新杰还没有学会如何处理亲人的离世带来的痛苦，也不知道该怎样和同样痛苦的另一个人相处和交流。那天之后，他每一次想要提起这个话题的笨拙尝试，都只得到粗暴而消极的回应。

周末还有比赛，张新杰只在家里待了三天又赶回Q市去了，他和父亲之间的争执就这样被搁置。之后的两个月里，即使有张母从中调解，张新杰也没有再主动和父亲说过一句话。母亲不去尝试理解自己，而是一味地劝和也使他感到难过。他甚至不顾春节的假期四天前就已经开始，执意在Q市留到除夕当天才肯回家。

直到踏进空无一人的家中，张新杰才终于主动开口："爷爷和外婆呢？"

"你爷爷坚持要自己回老家和兄弟一起过年，"张父不情不愿地回答他，"你舅舅接你外婆去G市过冬了。今年只有我们三个人过。"

说过这几句话后，他们又沉默了下来。张母在心底叹了口气，强打起精神，招呼儿子放好行李，热切地询问他午饭想吃什么。张新杰在飞机上吃过加餐，这时候正没有胃口，不过他没有反对午餐的提议。按时进餐是对身体健康负责的做法，何况在这样一个冷清的大年三十的中午，他们也没有比吃饭更适合的事情可做了。

午饭的过程依旧是沉默的，一家三口在仅有的、短暂的对话中谈论了关于年夜饭的话题，最终他们一致决定晚上从一家常去的家常菜馆叫外卖。张新杰原本就不饿，心里又揣着事，这顿饭吃得格外少。祖母的离世并不是过去的半个赛季中唯一一件折磨着他的事，在过往的二十年中，父母总是他遭遇难以独自处理的问题时可以寻求帮助的对象，但他现在忽然对这件事感到不确定起来了。这个事实带给他的打击甚至比他遭遇的全部挫折合在一起更大。

即使家里只剩三个人，大年三十的下午还是有很多事可以做。张新杰和父母一同做了大扫除，在家门上贴好新的春联，去中午说好的那家饭馆商量着订了年夜饭。整个过程中，他依旧保持着沉默，甚至显得有些心不在焉。这在他身上是极少发生的事，不仅是一直关注着他的张母，就连同样生着闷气的张父也意识到了儿子不同往常的状态。他们悄悄地商量了很久，张母终于说服了张父，在一家三口吃过年夜饭，收洗好碗盘送回饭馆的路上，由他主动服了软。

"我知道你还在为你奶奶的事生气，"张父说，"但你也体谅一下我们的想法。那是我妈妈，我还会故意不让你最后见她一面吗？"

这其实根本不是什么道歉，顶多算得上是释出了一点微薄的交流意愿。张新杰忽然意识到，从他们最后一次争执到现在，过去的整整两个月里，父亲从来就没有理解过自己究竟是为什么生气。他叹了口气，想了很久，才谨慎地开口："全明星周末那天我其实很开心，还想下次给奶奶打电话的时候讲给她听。我原本不应该这么开心。你们打电话来的时候我觉得很对不起奶奶。"

张新杰吞下了另一句想说的话。他原本还想说，自己一直都相信父母不会瞒住自己这么重大的事。他还年轻，但是考虑问题已经非常周全，然而越是周全，这种近乎没心没肺的轻信出错时带来的伤害就越大。只是张新杰觉得这实在太像指责和埋怨，而指责和埋怨正是他们现在最不需要的态度。

"我们就是不想影响你参加全明星周末，"张母赶在张父说出什么重话之前开口，"但我们没有考虑到你的心情，对不起。"她停顿了一阵，见张新杰和自己的丈夫都没有说话，又说："我和你爸爸都知道你这赛季压力大，能入选全明星我们也很为你开心。我们可能考虑得不周到，但确实是为了你好。"

"但你们…可以不代替我做决定，"张新杰斟酌了一下词句，"我二十岁了，事情的轻重缓急都分得清。平时战队里很多大事也是我在拿主意。"

"我知道，"张父说，"但那些事根本没有可比性。我们要是告诉你了，万一影响到全明星周末怎么办？"

张新杰想要反驳说不会影响，但没有发生的事不可能用来说服自己的父亲。事实上，他连自己也说服不了。张父注意到了他的沉默，忽然从中找到了更多的底气，继续说："新杰，你一直都不是那种任性的小孩。我和你妈妈这些年都觉得很省心，也觉得很骄傲。平时你想怎么做，我们都信任你的选择，但这次这么大的事，你的考虑不一定是正确的。"

张新杰发现自己和父亲在谈论的依旧不是同一件事，而自己的母亲明显还没有意识到这一点，这让他忽然不知道应该怎么接话了。这个时候，他们恰好走到了饭馆门口，对话就此暂时停下。

他们到得并不算晚，但是除夕夜的饭馆里已经没有客人了。老板一家就住在饭馆楼上，这个时候都聚在楼上的私人区域里，只有老板娘一个人守在前台等着他们，只等农历年最后这一单生意收尾，好关门歇业过除夕。张父把已经大致清理干净的盘碗递给她，彼此说了些吉利话。就在张新杰一家三口要转身离开的时候，老板娘忽然叫住了他们。

"我好像在电视上见过你，"她对张新杰说，"我侄子在玩的那个什么游戏来着…你是那个游戏的什么比赛选手吧？"

张新杰愣住了。他和父母都停下了脚步。

老板娘还在絮絮叨叨地说着："唉，年纪大了，记不住事。你等会儿我把他叫下来看看。"她一边说，一边拨通了侄子的手机，简单说几句，饭馆深处的楼梯上立即响起一阵"咚咚"的脚步声，一个看起来比张新杰还稍大几岁的年轻人从楼上飞快地冲了下来。他看到张新杰，立即惊喜地大叫起来："你是霸图的张新杰！"年轻人的气还没喘匀，他喊出的声音在空荡荡的饭馆大厅里回响，回声和他喘着气的声音混在一起，用力砸在张新杰耳边。

这已经不是张新杰第一次被狂热的荣耀粉丝认出，在短暂的惊讶之后，他立即恢复了镇定。他点了点头，正要说话，对面的年轻人已经滔滔不绝起来："你是我最喜欢的职业选手！就是因为看了你的比赛我才改玩牧师的，每场都太精彩了，尤其是这个赛季第三轮打皇风的那场…"

他说了整整五分钟才停下，最后用一句"霸图这赛季总冠军肯定没问题"作结。张新杰对这个赛季里霸图战队的问题十分清楚，他知道对面的人说的话中一厢情愿的假想远多于现实，但他没有戳穿他。相反，他诚恳地了对方的祝福，不仅仅因为这些话中透露出的欣赏、喜爱，更因为它们为他原本低沉的情绪带来了一丝暖意。

在回家的路上，正是这丝暖意让他有力量将先前中断的谈话继续进行下去。他的心里甚至比对话刚刚开始的时候更加平静。

"其实之前我就考虑过最坏的情况，想过如果需要回来的话战队那边怎么办，"他终于能够心平气和地说出这些话了，"一号那天妈妈给我打电话的时候，我问奶奶怎么样，妈妈的回答已经让我觉得不对劲。只是我始终以为你们不会瞒着我，而且我上次问候奶奶的时候她说身体已经比十一月好多了，所以我没有多想。"

张父和张母显然都没有想到这一点。直到此刻，他们才意识到自己的做法究竟给张新杰带来了多大的伤害。

张新杰继续说："我很理解你们的做法，也很谢谢你们替我考虑这么多。但是，我已经是个成年人了，还有自己独立的工作，我也可以为家里负担起更多的责任了。我希望你们能像我信任你们那样的信任我。"

张新杰两年前就离家前往Q市，多数时间都不在他们身边，他们根本来不及意识到自己的儿子已经长大了。他们对待他的态度，总是对小孩子的宽容居多，对成年人的理解偏少，进而认为所有重要的事都应该由身为父母的自己做主。这是他们第一次意识到，二十岁的儿子也许还有不成熟的地方，但是毫无疑问已经是一个可以和他们平等地讨论问题的大人了。

这认知来得让人措手不及。张父和张母都沉默了很久，这段沉默的时间长得足够他们走回自家门口。就在张新杰以为自己的父母不会再提起这个话题的时候，张父却开口了："你说得有道理。对不起。"

有了这他的话作为开头，他们的谈话忽然顺利起来。一家三口都忘了开门的事，就这样站在门外交谈了很久，直到张母的手机提示音忽然响起，才将三个人同时惊醒。

"先进屋吧，"张母说，"一直在门口站着算什么事啊。"听见她的话，张父手忙脚乱地从衣兜里找出家门钥匙，打开了门。他把妻子和儿子先让了进去，自己走在最后，在张新杰路过自己身边时用力拍了拍儿子的肩膀。

张母进屋换好衣服之后做的第一件事就是打开电视，调到播放联欢晚会的电视台。他们错过了开头的两个节目，不过没有人介意，毕竟电视节目原本就只是守岁时的调剂，多数时候他们还是在互相交谈。张新杰的父母都是荣耀开服玩家，平时也会看儿子的比赛，三人间的话题不知不觉就从张新杰在Q市的生活转到霸图战队这个赛季的比赛上。

"今年霸图的常规赛好像没有去年打得那么顺，"张父翻着手机上存下的，最新版的常规赛积分排位榜，霸图战队在上面只排到第六位。对于联盟中的多数战队来说这个成绩并不差，然而前一年的常规赛霸图战队一路领跑，对比之下，就显得这年的成绩有些寒碜了。张新杰点了点头，直言不讳："是不怎么顺。我和团队的配合有点问题。"

张父和张母都愣住了。他们都知道张新杰这个赛季的压力很大，但是没人想到他会这么爽快地说出来，张父甚至有些后悔提起这个话题。他们想要说些安慰张新杰的话，但是张开嘴又不知道说些什么好，结果反而是张新杰自己说："其实是上个赛季的老问题，只是现在主力阵容更替，显得比较严重，战队里也一直在针对这个问题做调整。"

他说得简单，背后的艰辛被一笔带过。张父和张母没有追问下去，张新杰也不会告诉他们，就在回家前一天晚上，自己接到过一个来自石不转第一任主人的电话。

霸图前任副队长的家境不错，她在退役之后很快考了托福和SAT，远赴重洋去求学。张新杰刚刚进入霸图战队的时候受过她很多指导，后来也一直和她有联系，只是碍于时差和昂贵的国际长途话费，他们很少直接通话。她挑在这个时候专程打电话来，自然也不是为了说一句"恭贺新禧"。在简单的寒暄过后，她直接切入了正题："你这个赛季打得不好。"

张新杰也没有回避问题，两个人就这样讨论起了最近的一场比赛。在所有的问题都被谈论过一遍之后，霸图的前任副队长问他："你打算怎么办？"

这句话问的是比赛和训练，问的也是张新杰个人的打算。就算是在霸图一路顺风顺水夺冠的第四赛季，也有人提出过张新杰个人风格和霸图战队整体风格之间的问题。在外人看来，这两者间的矛盾如今已经走到了不可调和的地步，比赛解说和《电竞之家》的专栏作者都明确地指出过这一点。关于他是否应该选择一支更适合自己的风格的队伍、霸图战队是否应该寻找一个更契合战队风格的治疗选手的讨论，也已经被多次提起。在许多人口中，张新杰的转会似乎已经只是一个时间问题了。

"我不知道，"张新杰说，"最近两个月的训练内容做了针对性调整，但是没有达到预期的效果。也和韩队谈过，不过没有什么结果。我们都还在想办法。"他的说得十分坦然，如果仅仅从语气判断，谁都想不到他正在谈论这么沉重的话题。电话那头的人沉默了很久，张新杰几乎以为她对自己的回答感到失望了。他的心在这片沉默里一点一点沉下去，只有天性中的强韧支撑着他没有挂断电话，落荒而逃。

然后他听见霸图战队的前任副队长说："你还记得大前年夏天，我和韩队找你谈话的时候，问过你一个问题吗？"

张新杰不记得她说的事了，轻轻"嗯？"了一声。电话那边的女人笑了一声："你不记得也没关系，我可以重新问你一遍。那个时候你说，霸图就是你的能力可以得到最大发挥的地方。现在你还是这么想的吗？"

张新杰没有一丝犹豫地回答她："是。"

"即使这个赛季打成这样，所有人都在等着看你转会？"

"是的，"张新杰稍稍提高了声音，"我的答案不会改变。"他顿了顿，又反问了一句："是李艺博跟你说的我要转会？"

电话那头的人大笑起来："行了，听到你自己说不会就够了。我这边快上课了，改天再继续聊吧。"她最后祝他新年一帆风顺，尽快调整好状态，最好再拿个总冠军回来。张新杰还没来得及说声谢，就听见电话那头有模模糊糊的英语传来，听起来似乎是教授在说话，紧接着电话就被挂断了。他握着手机，看着通话结束之后自动跳转的通话记录界面，还没有回过神。

在霸图的前任副队长说到"重新问你一遍"的时候，张新杰就已经模模糊糊地想起了那场谈话。他很确信自己的答案从没有变过，以后大约也不会变，但是真的被重新问起，亲口重新做出回答，又是一种不同的体验。直到电话被挂断，他才意识到自己一直在隐约恐惧着对方给出否定的评价。

好在结果不算太差。张新杰深深地吸了一口气，让自己放松下来。他按了按手机屏幕，从通话记录界面中退出，又顺手划开聊天软件，给石不转最初的主人发了一句谢谢。

结果一直到第二天他回到家里，和父母一同坐在客厅里有一搭没一搭地闲聊的时候，才收到来自另一个人的回应。张新杰感到手机上传来一阵振动，他点开消息提示，看到一句"多大个事，谢什么谢"。看着屏幕上的消息，他不由自主地微笑起来，这是他在这个晚上露出的第一个轻松的表情。张新杰的父亲正侧着头和妻子说话，正好捕捉到儿子的这个表情，忍不住问了一句："什么事这么开心？"

"和前任副队聊了几句，"张新杰说，"之前跟她电话里说过一下比赛的事。"

"原来是她，"张父和张母对石不转的前任操作者都有些印象，"她现在在做什么？"

他们这样问，当然不是对她如今的生活有多么浓厚的兴趣，而是出于一种长久的担忧：张新杰在最适合读书的年纪上选择去做荣耀职业选手，虽然薪酬不算低，养活自己绰绰有余，但是等过上几年，到了退役的时候，他还能去做什么呢？好在霸图前任副队长的经历不算一个太差的答案。听张新杰大致讲过她在海外求学的经历之后，他们也感到一阵没来由的安心。

张新杰和她又聊了几句，对话最后结束在大洋彼岸的人发来的一句"怎么大过年的还要上课"和一大串表情图片中。他从聊天界面退出，视线的余光扫过好友列表，黄金一代的小群此时排到了第一位。张新杰点了点群头像，新打开的聊天界面立即被一连串翻滚的信息淹没。他仔细一看，发现楚云秀和肖时钦正在轮番吐苦水，中心思想是如何避免回家之后立即被押去相亲。群里全是些二十岁上下的年轻人，正是对这类体验最不屑的年纪，一边嘻嘻哈哈地开些善意玩笑，一边闲聊些一看就不靠谱的破坏相亲攻略。

"我家催得也很紧啊，我就差没跟他们说我是基佬了，"有人在群里说。

张新杰的视线忽然被这句话攫住了。有个被他压在心底整整一年，他甚至以为自己已经忘记了的秘密，就这样被再一次翻了出来。他手上还拿着手机，心思却已经飘远，甚至没有注意到究竟是谁发了这句话。

就在前一年春节的时候，十九岁的张新杰第一次意识到自己喜欢韩文清。

那天是大年初三，他刚跟着长辈拜访过远房的亲戚，回家之后还来不及换衣服，就接到来自俱乐部的电话，问他有没有时间上游戏带队抢野图BOSS。张新杰一边开电脑，一边仔细问了情况。

战队里从来不缺喜欢去网游中帮公会抢BOSS刷材料的队员，只是春节假期难得回家，要兼顾家人的日程安排，这个时候竟然没一个身边有电脑。偏偏只有这个野图BOSS掉落大漠孤烟银武升级需求的材料，而刷新点周围嘉王朝、百花谷和中草堂的队伍已经悉数到场，公会的人商量了一阵，决定找他们新任的副队长来带队。

张新杰到达野图BOSS刷新点附近的时候，周围几个公会已经陷入了混战。他没有立即去和霸气雄图公会的队伍会合，而是操纵着小号在战圈外围转了转，然后给蒋游发了几条私信，指示他们暂时退出混战，重新调整队伍配置和团队站位。这是张新杰第一次指挥这种大规模团战，但他并不紧张，发出的每一条指示都有条不紊，很快帮助队伍抢走了野图BOSS的仇恨。霸气雄图公会的队伍押送着野图BOSS向一片复杂的地图区域前进，一边走一边保持输出，试图在别的公会找过来之前完成击杀。张新杰看着仇恨列表，给几个仇恨过高的玩家发了信息，让他们控制输出，可正打到兴头上的人并没有理会他。

结果，就在野图BOSS的血量即将降低到20%的时候，队伍里有人OT了。仇恨紊乱的BOSS在原本井然有序的队伍中横冲直撞，周围很快倒下了一大片玩家。张新杰还来不及确认OT的原因，一大队嘉王朝的人马已经杀到，重新和他们争抢起野图BOSS的仇恨来。张新杰没有从公会部门带帐号卡回家，这个时候用的是自己成为职业选手之前的旧帐号，因为大半年没有上线，角色的装备和等级都已经落伍，很快就在一片混乱中被击杀。在他从主城复活点重新赶往野图BOSS身边的路上，蒋游的私信也到了，告诉他刚才忽然OT的理由找到了。

"怎么回事？"他回复对方。

"当时接仇恨的骑士忽然被击杀，有个元素法师又正好在开大招。"

"谁击杀的？"

"还不知道。"

张新杰没有再回复。他很快到达了新形成的混战现场，霸气雄图的队伍正在节节败退，而冲在嘉王朝队伍最前方的是一个战斗法师，一看就知道背后的操纵者是叶修—先前忽然倒下的骑士想来也是他的手笔。张新杰在指挥野图BOSS的战斗方面并不熟练，也还没来得及完全了解三个月前新开的这片地图区域，更不要说嘉王朝此刻的指挥者还是叶修。他试着组织了几次反击，都没能成功拉回BOSS的仇恨，反而使自己操纵的角色被叶修认出，连续被击杀了两次。BOSS的血量在一点点降低，眼看就要越过10%的临界点进入红血暴走阶段，这是他们抢回仇恨的最后机会，可霸气雄图公会的队伍还是一团散沙。张新杰能感觉到队伍的士气在下降，他发出的指示的执行效率越来越低，他自己的手心也开始出汗。他忽然想伸手推一推眼镜，但战斗法师的战矛已经递到眼前。

"小张，你团队赛指挥得不错，"叶修的声音从耳机里传来，"但是抢BOSS还有得练。"

张新杰操纵着自己的角色狼狈地应对着对面的战斗法师，他的角色很快被打掉了半管血，再也空不出手给团队发送指挥信息。公会的人也注意到了他的状况，想要过来支援，却被嘉王朝的玩家全数拦下。再过几十秒，张新杰的角色就又该被击杀了。

"不要理叶秋的垃圾话，"这个时候，张新杰忽然听见身后传来韩文清的声音。他下意识地想要转身看一眼，视线转到半途的时候才意识到，那是韩文清操纵的小号正在自己的角色身后说话。一个装备平平的拳法家从他的游戏角色身后冲了上来，抬起手架住战斗法师的战矛，吃下了这一击的全部伤害。

荣耀是第一人称视角的游戏，两个角色的身位又靠得极近，一时之间，张新杰的屏幕上只能看见拳法家的背影。他忽然感到一阵心安，与此同时，之前连续数月，他每一次见到韩文清时都会莫名出现的小心惶恐、惴惴不安，全都有了答案。

"慌什么慌，不像样！"韩文清一边操纵角色拦住叶修，一边对着耳机的麦克风吼了一句。这句话最先被他身边的几个霸气雄图的玩家听见，随后，"韩队来了"的消息开始在霸气雄图的队伍里传开。所有人都像是突然有了主心骨，原本已经逐渐败落的队伍迅速地重新组织了起来，他们按照张新杰的指挥，成功在野图BOSS暴走的时候趁乱拉走仇恨，最终将这个野图BOSS收入囊中。

张新杰退出游戏的时候还有点恍惚。他此前从没有经历过所谓的心动，同学间闲聊起来还会因此收获几句惊叹，无论如何也想不到自己会喜欢上同为男性的韩文清。这个认知来得猝不及防，直到这个时候，他才后知后觉地开始思考自己的性取向问题。好在他很快打起了精神，加上第二天就飞回Q市继续训练，家人并没有察觉到他藏在平静外表下的惊涛骇浪。

第四赛季霸图战队风头正劲，即使是张新杰，也多多少少被战队里的氛围感染。他面对偶尔看见的，关于自己竞争最佳新人称号的骂战可以视而不见，却在评选结果公布的那天做了一个近乎草率的决定：如果能拿下总冠军，就去告诉韩文清吧。这个决定并非是正式的追求，更像是对自己的一个交待，但他依旧仔细地分析过所有可能产生的结果：韩文清不是公私不分的人，最差的结果也不用担心影响比赛；如果对方不能接受，要记得表明自己并不会受到影响；如果对方能接受，要计划好在什么时候、用什么方式告诉父母…

他做了那么多计划，却在总决赛的时候被全部打碎了。

和嘉世战队的比赛从来不会容易，个人赛和擂台赛的比分咬得很紧，最终确定胜负的关键还是落在了团队赛上。张新杰和队友一同分析过嘉世战队一整赛季的团队赛，选择将新加入队伍的苏沐橙作为战术上的突破口，却没有想到在对手的眼里，他也正是霸图战队最容易被撬动的部分。实际的比赛远比张新杰预计的艰难。他们的计划并没有完全成功，在一叶之秋和沐雨橙风逐渐被带离嘉世队伍的同时，张新杰在另一头同样承受着巨大的压力。嘉世战队的治疗在应对过一轮强硬的攻势后躲进了换人区，有一小段时间，张新杰甚至在独自应对三名输出选手的攻击。他们显然也针对性地研究过这个新出道的治疗选手，他与队伍每一处磨合得不够平顺的地方都被找到和放大，即使张新杰已经安排和演练过许多种应对的方式，他们依旧能彻底打乱他的节奏，迫使他产生失误，然后抓住这点微小的失误大做文章。赛场上的情形几乎变成了一场交换，如果没有季冷神来一笔的舍命一击，也许最终的结果会全然不同。

好在有季冷。在一叶之秋被击杀后，为了支援和配合他而远离队伍的沐雨橙风来不及回头与其他选手会合，也被迅速击杀。加在张新杰身上的压力消失了，可一直到比赛结束，他都没能恢复到最初稳定的节奏。开完赛后发布会之后，霸图的选手和俱乐部的随队人员决定去吃夜宵，当作简单的庆功宴，他却借口快到自己的休息时间，独自一人回了酒店的房间。

在各路媒体和解说口中，他一直都是平稳度过新秀墙的典型，只有张新杰自己知道，在那场比赛里他一头撞上了真正的"新秀墙"，撞得头破血流。他在酒店房间里独自一遍又一遍地看团队赛的录像，每一遍都只能让他深刻地意识到，无论以何种意义而言，自己都远没有自以为地那样准备好。他做不到在比赛里完美地照看好队友的后背，也做不到对韩文清坦然地说出那句话。

一场属于张新杰一个人的战争从那一天开始了。

"…新杰，新杰？"母亲的声音忽然把他从回忆中惊醒。张新杰有点茫然地抬起头，发现父母都关切地看着自己，显然已经发现了自己的异状。

"你没事吧？"张母问他，"是不是困了？"

张父也在旁边说："要是觉得困就先去睡吧，之前看你精神就不太好，"他停了下来，然后忽然想起先前的对话，又说，"你不会是还在想比赛的事吧？大过年的我就不该提比赛，你也别多想了，都会好的。"今晚第二次，他拍了拍儿子的肩膀。

张新杰沉默了很久，久到他的父母都以为他已经默认了他们的说法的时候，他终于说话了："不是比赛的事。不是什么大事。"

"如果觉得很困扰的话也可以跟我们说说，"张父说，"毕竟我们比你多吃了二十几年盐，多少能给你点建议。"

张新杰再次沉默了。他不是有旺盛倾诉欲的人，何况他不认为自己的父母能在这种事情上给出什么有建树的意见。他太了解他们，知道他们作为玩网络游戏的人，对各种关于两个男生的玩笑话一定不陌生。他甚至怀疑他们悄悄看过些关于职业选手的同人创作。可他也清楚地知道，自己的父母从来都只将这种事情当作猎奇，如果发生在别家孩子身上，他们大约还能心情悠闲地去劝那些家长们看开一些，而当事情发生在自己身上时，他们不一定能轻易接受。他原本也考虑过要不要和祖母聊一聊，但是在他还没有下定决心的时候，她离世的噩耗就已经传来，彻底截断了张新杰想要将这些事说出口的念头。

可张父和张母还在殷切地劝说着。张新杰有些不知道该怎么回应他们，他不习惯对父母说谎，不想简单地对他们说"我很好"，可他也没有做好将这件事和盘托出的准备。这天是大年三十，他怎么好在这个日子里告诉自己的父母，他们的儿子单方面地、毫无指望地喜欢上了一个男人？

最后，他回答他们："真的不是什么重要的事，而且今天说也不太好。"

"哪天说不是说，"张母笑了笑，"我们家里什么时候开始讲这种过年的忌讳了？"

话说到这个份上，几乎没有给张新杰留下任何余地。他当然依旧可以选择继续缄口不言，但这不是解决问题的办法，而且或早或晚这件事总要告诉自己的父母—一整年的时间至少足够他想明白自己的性取向问题，最终的答案是"性别并不重要"。即使他对韩文清的这段感情无疾而终，他也不能保证自己将来要一起度过余生的人就是女性，到了那个时候，依旧有一场这样的剖白等着他。

那么，就说出来吧。

张新杰迅速构思了几种开场方式，最后，他推了推眼镜，张开嘴，脱口而出的依旧是一句老套的"我有喜欢的人了"。

张父和张母对视了一眼，最后是张母先说的话："这是好事啊，你怎么这么低沉？她不喜欢你吗？那你…"她原本还有一大串鼓励的言辞等着说出口，却被张新杰自己打断了："是韩文清。"

张母的声音戛然而止。

张新杰又推了推眼镜，一连串说辞自动从他的口中蹦了出来："已经有一段时间了。我仔细考虑过，我不能算是完全的同性恋，但是男性对我来说是可以接受的。我很确定不是一时迷惑，夏休期我们有大概三个月没有见面，联系也很少，但是我的想法在期间没有任何动摇。目前来说还没有任何后续的可能，因此我原本不打算在今天告诉你们，但是我们迟早需要就我刚才提到的取向问题进行沟通。如果有必要，我们可以就此再深入谈一谈…"

这些都是张新杰在过去的一年中思量过许多次的事，此刻不经思考一口气说出来，反而显得有条不紊。他心里紧张极了，竟然还能分出些心思仔细观察父母的反应。他们的态度远比他想象得更好，在最初的震惊过后，两个人谁都没有表现出明确的抗拒，而是认真地听起他的自白来。

张新杰说了很久，最后他甚至有些不记得自己具体都说了些什么。直到所有应当说明的问题都被陈述完毕的时候，他才意识到自己的声音因为不断地说话而变得有些沙哑。他沉默着拿起水杯，喝了一口已经冷透了的茶。

"那你现在打算怎么办？"过了好一会儿，张父才开口问他。

"我还没有想好，" 张新杰说，"我不知道。但我想…我应该再等等，现在不是做任何决定的好时机。我什么都没有准备好。"

这听起来像是在逃避问题，可在场的三个人都明白，张新杰说的是实话。张父重重地叹了口气，张母不知道想到了什么，眼眶渐渐红了。他们静默地坐了一会儿，谁都没有说话，唯有电视机里时不时传出不合时宜的大笑。过了不知道多久，张母才决定打破这难挨的沉默。

"我去给茶壶添点水，"她拎着壶站了起来。

张新杰看一眼母亲的背影，又垂下了视线。他忽然觉得她走路的样子仿佛有一点蹒跚。张父捏着茶杯把玩了一阵，直到张母回到客厅，给每个人都换上热茶，他才像是下定了什么决心了似的开口："新杰，平时我和你妈妈对你管得都很少，但前提是你要知道你在干什么。可你现在呢？你说你都想过了，都考虑清楚了，但你根本说服不了我，让我相信你不是一时迷惑。我不知道你妈妈怎么想，但我需要你给我一个证明。"

可是，即使是"考虑清楚"了的感情和性取向，也不是能明明白白证明给别人看的事。张父的要求近乎无理取闹，但是以为人父母的立场而言又无可指摘，他甚至已经做得比许多别的父母更好了。张新杰感到有一点难过，除了自己无法用语言传达的一颗心之外，他也不知道自己还能给出什么样的证明。

"我同意你爸爸的看法，"张母说，"我很担心你，你爸爸不说，但我知道他也一样担心。我怕你受伤，也怕你后悔，那个时候你要怎么办呢？"她停了停，见张新杰没有说话，又接着说："在你彻底说服我们之前，我可能会做很多你讨厌的蠢事来试图'纠正'你的想法。我现在先向你道歉，希望你能够原谅我的做法。"

张父点了点头。

"我不会做什么，"他说，"但是在这件事上，不管我觉得你妈妈的做法对不对，我都不会干涉她。这是我的底线了。"

这就是不接受更多让步的意思了。张新杰还有些话想说，想要和自己的父母争论，告诉他们事情不完全是看起来那样。他试着组织了几次语言，但最后发现自己的父亲说得有道理，在这样的事情面前，语言是最没有力量的一样事物。何况这个结果已经比他预料中的情况要好上太多了。

"我…我明白了，"他决定不再强求更多，"我接受你们的要求。我会证明给你们看。"

会有办法的，他在心里对自己说，比赛的情况会好起来，家里的事情也一样。在被现实彻底否定之前他总还有许多事情可以做。

第十一赛季。

总决赛的最后一场比赛在S市落下帷幕。这里是轮回战队的主场，比赛场馆里主队的选手们欢呼着捧起奖杯，而霸图战队再一次倒在距离总冠军只有一步之遥的地方。

对于多数旁观者而言，这都是意料之内的结果。轮回战队的核心成员正值当打，状态正在最巅峰的时刻，而霸图战队正处于世代交接的时期，队伍的构成远不如过去的两个赛季稳定。老一代选手的体力、精力、反应速度都在下降，最有天赋的年轻一代尚在成长，在后者成长到足以支撑起整支队伍之前，霸图战队或许还有许多年要蹉跎。在他们看来，霸图战队能够走到总决赛，本身就是奇迹了。

但对于韩文清而言，第十一赛季的结果并不是奇迹，只不过是又一次的失败而已。

赛后的发布会上他没有说太多话。张新杰回答了大部分和比赛相关的问题，只有在最后，在被问起"是否还会继续打下去"的时候，韩文清才接过话筒，不假思索地给出了一个肯定的回答。他知道网络上关于自己不肯退役的讨论都在说什么，知道越来越多的人认为自己还不退役只是因为不肯服老，这一年全明星周末上接连被两个拳法家新人挑战也从侧面印证着人们的想法。但他也知道自己还能再赢下更多场比赛，就像全明星周末时胜过那两个新人一样—这一点就足够使他继续留在这个赛场上了。

这晚的天空中一直打着闷雷，直到霸图战队的赛后发布会结束的时候，才终于落下雨来。韩文清和张新杰住同一个房间，他让对方先用浴室，自己盘着腿坐在床上看刚刚拿到的团队赛录像。他没有戴耳机，游戏音效和窗外传来的雨声混在一起，听起来意外地像是什么动作大片的音效。但韩文清并没有看电影的心情，他皱着眉头，一边看比赛录像，一边用酒店房间里的纸笔简单记录下一些复盘需要注意的地方。他注意到了几处团队赛中队伍的纰漏，一些来源自他自己的操作失误，另一些则来自队友。如果是在更年轻、他的反应更敏捷的时候，这样的纰漏一定能够被及时弥补。可是在更年轻的时候，他也一定会用更加粗暴、更加莽撞的方式来进行这场比赛，绝不会为了这样微小的失误回头。这就是一件没有如果的事。

在韩文清没有注意到的时候，张新杰已经走出浴室，带着一身沐浴露的气息坐到了他的身边。在他某一次点击暂停，想要在纸张上写点什么的时候，张新杰说话了："这里我有一个失误，技能放得太早。"

他指出的是一处极其微小的失误，即使是电视直播的解说也没有发现，却被轮回战队的选手捕捉，抓住机会打出了一波爆发。这是又一处韩文清原本能够弥补，却因为操作没能跟上意识而终于没有补上的疏漏。韩文清点点头，"嗯"了一声，依旧在纸上将它记录成了自己的失误。他隐约感觉到恋人在沉默中透出的不赞同，但是对方没有说出口，他也没有主动提起。直到他准备继续播放比赛录像的时候，张新杰才打断他："休息一下吧，先去洗个澡，复盘的事不着急。"

他点了点头，把平板电脑递给对方，拎着睡衣朝浴室的方向走去。

韩文清在淋浴头下待的时间比往常更久，直到这个时候，他才意识到自己远比自以为的状态更疲惫。等他擦干头发回到房间，低头看了一眼手机上的时间，才发现不知不觉已经到了晚上十点。张新杰已经回到了另一张床上，背靠松软的枕头坐着，正戴着耳机看比赛录像。房间里空调的温度开得偏低，他把自己裹进被子里，韩文清的平板电脑正被他隔着被子放在膝盖上。

韩文清走过去，看了一眼他接在自己的记录后面写的笔记。这些笔记比韩文清自己先前写的内容更加精细和全面，每一名上场选手的表现都被仔细分析过。很显然，在比赛结束后不到三个小时内，张新杰的专注力已经恢复到足以支撑他进行持续、复杂思考的程度了。这一半是因为他的年纪，另一半是纯粹的天赋。韩文清知道，就算自己正在恋人的年纪上，也做不到同样的事。他在对方的床边坐下，跟着看了一段录像。

平板电脑的屏幕角落里能看到时间。二十二点四十五分，张新杰正好看完两支队伍的第一次正面交锋。他在笔记旁边记录下录像暂停的时间，关掉视频界面，把平板电脑还给韩文清，对着手上的笔记又陷入了沉思。韩文清接过平板电脑，却没有立即站起来，而是顺手抽走了张新杰手里的纸笔。

"你说的，复盘不着急，"韩文清说，"先睡觉。"

张新杰点了点头。他掀开被子，看了一眼两只手里都拿着东西的韩文清，凑过身在对方的嘴唇上落下一个飞快的亲吻。韩文清不假思索地把平板电脑放在床上，空出的手扶住对方的后颈，加深了这个吻。两分钟之后他们的亲吻才结束，张新杰又轻轻抱了抱韩文清，才离开床铺去做最后的洗漱。韩文清重新拿起平板电脑，向自己的背包走去。

窗外的风雨声依旧在继续，大雨不知道什么时候才会停下。这个晚上，韩文清什么梦都没有做。

六月的S市还在梅雨季，大雨下了足足一夜，第二天依旧不见放晴。韩文清不喜欢这样的天气，直到他们搭乘的飞机穿过云层，沐浴在明亮的阳光下时，他才真正放松下来。飞机在一个多小时之后降落在Q市，紧接着俱乐部安排的大巴车将他们带回了俱乐部。比赛后的第二天一向安排选手们自由活动，韩文清留在自己的房间里，看完了整场比赛的录像。再一次地，他在自己操作的角色身上看到了时间流逝的痕迹。看完录像已经是晚饭时间，韩文清独自去了食堂，和张佳乐遇个正着。他们简单聊了几句比赛，但是没有再多说，张佳乐来得早，很快吃完晚饭离开了。韩文清独自坐在一张桌子上，偶尔回应一下向他问好的战队成员，一边吃着晚饭一边回想下午看过的录像。他仔细回顾着每一个自己没能做到更好的操作细节，这并不是一种使人愉快的回顾，但它是一件必须完成的事。

韩文清一向习惯用直接和强硬的方式解决问题，也并不畏惧在这个过程中撞得头破血流。他的少年时代过得并不平顺，早逝的父亲、性情过于柔软的母亲、总是在无理取闹的老人、被父母和长兄宠坏了的小叔叔，他们每一个人和他们带来的每一件事都曾经是压在十五六岁的韩文清身上沉重的负担。这段时光打磨了他原本强硬坚韧的性格，赋予了他更加尖锐的棱角。可是，随着年龄增长，他遇见的不能够靠着"向前闯"解决的问题越来越多，年纪带来的操作下降正是其中最典型的一例。为了追求胜利，他不得不学会迂回，学会退让，而这学习本身又是一条极痛苦的道路，韩文清总是认为自己做得还不够好。

晚饭之后是韩文清固定的自主训练时间。但是这天他打开训练软件，刚刚完成第一套训练程序，右手就已经开始不由自主地、轻微地颤抖了起来。在过去的十一个赛季里，激烈的比赛之后，经过一夜好梦却依旧处在极度的疲惫中，这样的事情还是第一次发生。韩文清对着第二套训练程序的图标想了想，最终还是没有点开它。他关掉电脑，换上舒适的衣服和鞋子，带上水，独自离开俱乐部，向着海边走去。

这是韩文清一直以来的习惯，当愤怒或挫败的情绪在心底翻滚却又无处宣泄的时候，他会来到海边，在沿着海岸修建的步道上跑上一段。跑步是发泄情绪的另一种方式，而海涛的声音总是会使他很快镇定下来。第四赛季之后，霸图战队得到了一笔极其丰厚的总冠军奖金，在给选手发过奖金之后，余下的钱加上新签下的赞助和老板新投入的资金，霸图俱乐部终于从原本的旧居民小区搬到了如今的地址。这里与大海只隔着一条马路，出门过街就是滨海步道，再走几步台阶，就能踩到细软的沙滩上。从第五赛季到现在，韩文清在这条步道上奔跑的次数并不少。

但是没有哪一次有这样多的烦扰压在他的心头—韩文清总是不愿意多想自己的年纪，也不愿意总是将自己的比赛状态下滑归在年纪头上，可这又是他渐渐无法绕开的一个话题。韩文清并没有和张新杰公开谈论过这件事，因为这并不是通过"说出来"就可以轻易解决的烦恼，而张新杰总是对他的竞技状态一清二楚，他们之间并不需要特意的说明。何况这是属于他独自一人的困扰，正值当打之年的张新杰不应该过早地被这样的阴影笼罩。整个霸图或许只有张佳乐可以理解他的痛苦，可他们并没有熟稔到能够坐在一起哀叹年华流逝。于是这件事被他一直埋在心底，直到又一次的失败将它翻了出来，明晃晃地提醒他，即使他还能取得更多的胜利，越来越多的失败也已经等在了前头，而他做出的所有退让和改变，也许来得还是太迟。

韩文清离开霸图俱乐部时夕阳尚未完全落下，但是直到最后一缕天光消失在海平面的尽头，他才终于停下。六月的Q市还没有进入真正的夏天，入夜之后，气温也很快落了下去。风带着大海特有的气息扑到韩文清裸露的手臂上，他微微打了个寒颤，才意识到自己已经跑了很远了。他沉默着看了一阵夜幕下的海面，将气喘匀，喝了几口水，开始往回走。转身的时候，韩文清的视线短暂地划过华灯初上的市区。在明亮的、林立的高楼之间，隐约能看见一小片突兀的黑暗，那里曾经是霸图俱乐部所在的旧居民小区，在他们搬走后不到一年，整个小区也被拆迁。后来小区的原址上新建起了一座林木茂密的公园，每个新赛季开始前，队里都有些老资历的选手会带新入队的年轻人去公园里忆苦思甜。

但是现在会做这件事的人也越来越少了。

韩文清忽然意识到自己的思绪又向着某个消极的方向飘去，他摇了摇头，不再多想，大步向前走去。回程的路上他才发现自己这晚跑得究竟有多远，即使出门时没有带上手机和手表，他依旧知道自己从没有哪一次的回程走了这么长时间。就在他走到路途的一半时，一道熟悉的身影忽然出现在了他的视线里。

迎面而来的张新杰比韩文清更早注意到不远处的恋人。他微笑起来，稍稍加快了脚步，很快来到韩文清身边。这天他穿着长袖的格子衬衫和宽松的牛仔裤，走在路灯下的时候，看起来比实际的年纪更小，就像是进入大学不久的学生。即使是韩文清也不太常见到恋人这样的穿着，他看着对方，感到心里有一个角落忽然柔软了起来。

"吃过晚饭了？"韩文清问。

"嗯，"张新杰点点头，"在房间里待了一下午，出来散散步。"

说着话的时候，他已经调转了自己的脚步，和韩文清并肩朝着返回俱乐部的方向走去。他们的身体靠得格外近，走路的时候摆动的手臂偶尔会蹭过对方的手。他们通常不会在公共场合显示出这样多的亲昵，但是在这个夜晚，谁都没有对此提出异议。

"我下午看完了比赛的全部录像，"韩文清说，"擂台赛方面，从第八赛季开始尝试的新思路现在已经成熟了，下一次和奇英指导赛的时候可以让他也试试。但是团队赛打得不好，我和团队之间的配合节奏有问题。"

说话的时候，韩文清一直看着张新杰的侧脸。他看见对方脸上不赞同的神情，甚至还看见张新杰露出了一点犹豫，仿佛是想要说什么话，但终于还是没有说出口。韩文清没有追问，而是继续说："双拳法搭配在团队赛里缺乏优势，我们的阵容还需要调整。"

这是他在跑步的时候刚刚做下的决定。团队赛中同职业的阵容搭配并不少见，霸图战队的粉丝们也对这样的阵容搭配乐见其成，网络上各种各样的双拳法家战斗剪辑从来没有少过。但是连续两年的比赛证明，两个拳法家同时上场带来的短板远大于收益，《电竞之家》的专栏里也出现过霸图战队的阵容是否还需要调整的讨论，反而是霸图战队自己的选手很少提起这个话题。即使战队已经制定了轮替的方案，韩文清也从不缺席任何一场季后赛的团队赛，可霸图更年轻的拳法家也正需要通过许多场比赛打磨自己。韩文清曾经强硬地认为，只要练习得足够多，这个看起来并不十分合理的职业组合依旧能为霸图带来胜利，但现实最终给了他否定的回应。他如今的决定，固然是明智的战略调整，最终却仍旧意味着退让。这原本是他最痛恨的一件事。

张新杰依旧没有说话，但是韩文清看见他用力地闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。韩文清知道自己的恋人并不经常放任感性的情绪压倒理性的判断，但他也总能认出对方感伤时的神情。张新杰脸上沉重的神色转瞬即逝，但是当他们的手臂又一次触碰到彼此的时候，他主动握住了韩文清的手，拇指从对方手指的骨节上轻轻划过。

"我也在考虑这件事，"张新杰说话的时候依旧没有放开韩文清的手，"团队赛的阵容确实存在问题，在这个方面，我们可以做的调整很多，灵活尝试不同职业组合的空间还很大。多试一试，下个赛季的我们的队伍会更好的。"

在听见最后一句话的时候，即使是韩文清也忍不住低声地笑起来。无论这句话听起来多么像是一个安慰，并肩而行的两个人都明白它确实只是一个笃定的陈述，就像是每一年韩文清说过的"霸图的目标只有冠军"一样。更好并不是下一场胜利的保证，但每一步前进，无论有多么微小，总是很好的一件事。

他们就这样谈论着关于比赛的事回到了霸图俱乐部。途中韩文清抖了抖手腕，将牵在一起的两只手换成十指交叉的姿态。直到走回俱乐部门口，他们都没有放开交握的手。

第九赛季。

复盘时间结束的时候，韩文清依旧处在巨大的愤怒当中。他沉着脸离开训练室，留下一串又急又响的脚步声。

这个赛季，霸图战队在总决赛中输给了轮回战队。赛季末的复盘要回顾整个赛季的比赛，新修改的赛制的影响自然也包括在其中。没有人否认新赛制对霸图战队而言是个不利因素，但韩文清从没有想过"如果赛制没有改变霸图会不会是这一年的总冠军"之类的问题。在他看来，没能针对赛制做出适当的调整同样是比赛的失误，与赛场上的发挥失常并没有不同。因此，当几个选手将这个赛季的失败毫无道理地全部归结到赛制上时，韩文清生气了。他痛斥了他们一顿，但是怒火依旧在他的胸口盘桓不去，剩下的复盘时间里，整个训练室都被一种沉重的气氛笼罩。

这天晚饭的时间，韩文清一个人占领了整整一张桌子，谁也不敢和他坐在一起。吃过饭之后，他转身去了海边。

出门的时候韩文清没有带手机。他沿着海滨步道跑了很长的一段路才停下，海边带着咸味的风从他汗湿的头发间拂过，渐渐也将平静带回了他的身上。韩文清看见前方不远处有一小段台阶，他走了过去，顺着台阶走到洁白细软的沙滩上，开始慢慢朝着来时的方向走去。他目送着最后一缕晚霞自天空中消失，路边的灯光亮起，海潮渐渐漫上沙滩，甚至沾湿了他的鞋子。这都是他自幼年时就惯看的风景，它们总是使他想起少年时代未来尚不明晰的自己。那时他渴望胜利，也渴望将这种渴望本身一直保持下去，如今回头去看，他甚至会为自己的坚持感到一种隐约的自豪。不是每一个人都能在一件原本不被看好的事上坚持整整十年，能做到这一点，原本已经是了不起的事。

何况韩文清总认为自己还能坚持得更久一些。

在回去的路上，韩文清的视线多数时间都落在日落后漆黑一片的海面，直到一声从步道上传来的"韩队"忽然响起，他才转过头。他听出那是张新杰的声音，也听出了声音里的焦虑，和对方脸上的神情放在一起，韩文清立即明白了自己的副队长在想什么。

韩文清情绪不好的时候会去海边跑步，这是霸图战队里谁都知道的事。但是他很少离开这么久，何况这一次他的怒火并不全然针对将责任全数推向赛制的两名选手。新赛制公布的时候张新杰就提议过，三位作为主力的老将应该适当进行轮换，为最终的总决赛保留体力，但是韩文清没有接受这个建议。下午的复盘里每一次提起赛制，都在提醒韩文清自己犯过的错误，他对自己的愤怒丝毫不比对这两名选手的少。这种愤怒也许会促使他做出不理智的事，联系上接不通电话、本人又不知道去了哪里的情状，便显得有些使人担忧了。

出现在海边的张新杰显然是在寻找他。就像是比赛刚刚结束的时候，他们担心过一直没有离开比赛座位的张佳乐一样，张新杰现在正担心着独自离开，并且不肯接听电话的自己。在看见路灯下的青年的时刻，一股强烈的、温暖的情绪攫住了韩文清的心脏，他再一次强烈地意识到某些情感的存在。

这感情已经存在一段时间了。它突如其来，不知所以，韩文清并不全然明白它是不是爱情，但爱情的甜美与惶恐大约也正是这个模样。韩文清能做到许多事，但其中并不包括处理这类温情脉脉的苦恼，毕竟感情从来不是一件靠着强硬地前进就能"处理"的事。他的认知中唯一一个擅长处理情感的人是自己的母亲，于是他向她寻求建议，而头发已经半白的女人对他说："等一等吧。"

等你知道自己的心意，等你确信你向前走出的一步能将你们的关系推向更好的方向，那个时候你自然会知道该怎么办。

韩文清不知道更好的办法。他接受了她的建议，尽管看不到尽头的等待使他暴躁不安，但生活的经历早已经一次又一次地证明，总有些好事值得等待。

张新杰绕了几步路，找到一段台阶，同样走到了沙滩上。韩文清向他点了点头，两个人走到一处，并肩向着俱乐部的方向前行。走了几步之后，张新杰说："刚才不少人有事找你。"

这很好地解释了为什么他们会发现韩文清不在俱乐部里。韩文清点点头："都有谁？"

"经理和林敬言，几个训练生，还有两个负责银武开发的技术人员，"张新杰说，"我自己原本也有事想要找你。"

韩文清点点，"嗯"了一声。他心里大致明白这些人分别是为了什么事来找自己，唯独不明白的一个是张新杰，于是又问："都是什么事，你知道吗？"

"技术人员是来说网游材料的事，他们后来也找过我，具体的情况我都记录下来了，可以等回去之后详细说。其他人的情况我不清楚，我自己，"说到这里的时候，张新杰微妙地停顿了一下，"是有些私事想要跟你讨论。"

"你的事情着急吗？"韩文清问他。张新杰摇了摇头。于是韩文清直接敲定了晚上的安排："我先联系其他人，谈好之后再来找你。"

"好。"

他们遇见彼此的地方距离俱乐部已经不远，没走多久就能看见大门上霸图战队的徽标。他们重新回到步道上，在路口过了街，一同回到俱乐部。之后的事都按照先前说好的安排进行，韩文清先去找经理，张新杰回自己的房间开始整理复盘笔记。九点半的时候，韩文清离开技术部门，走到张新杰的房间门口，敲了敲门。

来开门的张新杰显然已经洗过澡。他换了一身更加休闲，但依旧足够体面的穿着。韩文清注意到他的头发上还带着一点未干透的水汽。张新杰把韩文清让进门，两个人一前一后走到小客厅的沙发旁边，但是他没有跟着韩文清一同落座，而是转身去倒了两杯水放在茶几上。

"谢谢，"韩文清顺手拿起纸杯，将它挪到了远离张新杰的笔记本电脑和茶几上放着的其他纸质资料的角落里。

"韩队刚才去过技术部了吗？"张新杰在韩文清身边也坐了下来，看见韩文清点头之后，他继续说，"我在看他们刚送来的另一些资料。他们的新设想很好，但是如果要按照这个方案来做，今年夏休期奇英恐怕要留在俱乐部配合技术人员做测试。关于他注册出道的事俱乐部方面已经在安排，但银武调整的事还没来得及告诉他。"

"今天太晚了，"韩文清看了一眼墙上的挂钟，"我明天去和他说。方案要不要再调整让他自己拿主意。"

"嗯，"张新杰说，"另外，关于大漠孤烟的银装和武器调整方案…"他一边说，一边从资料中抽出有关的几张放到韩文清面前，指了指几个在测试中有所调整的数据，"这几个地方的修改意图我不太明白。"

"我想调整团队赛的思路，"韩文清看了一眼资料，随后将视线转到张新杰脸上，"新赛制下团队赛的重要程度大幅度提升，除了今天复盘说的内容，我也在考虑团队赛战术本身的调整空间。这几个地方都是配合这个思路做的尝试。"

张新杰重新看了一遍大漠孤烟的装备资料，他的脸色很快变了："这是要…"

"我们可以打得再保守一点，"说到"保守"的时候，韩文清的声音里带上了一丝咬牙切齿的味道，"另外，我今天重新考虑了你在赛季前的提议。你说得对，我们确实需要实行阵容轮换。"

张新杰脸上刚刚露出一点端倪的难过立即覆盖了原本只是惊讶的神情。他闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，才让自己平静下来。韩文清疑惑地看着他，没有明白这是发生了什么事。

霸图战队的队长从不向人示弱，对于已经做下的决定也不会再有丝毫犹豫。他不知道，片刻之前，自己的脸上露出了只有在偶尔感到留恋不舍时才会出现的那个表情。

他们沉默了一阵，直到重新控制好情绪的张新杰说："我明白了。"他收拾起摊在茶几上的大漠孤烟的装备资料，激活陷入休眠的笔记本电脑，在屏幕上正打开着的文档里输入了"研究地图，准备新战术"几个字。韩文清看了一眼文档的标题，发现那是对方正在编纂的夏休期工作计划。他看着对方保存文档，关闭电脑，把资料和电脑一同送回书桌上，然后带着一种奇异的、坚决的神情走了回来。韩文清觉得对方的这个表情有一些眼熟，他想了想，回忆起自己曾经见过它两次。

最近的一次是在十天前。那时总决赛已经打过两场，霸图战队最大的问题在最近的一场比赛中已经完全暴露。所有人都知道，无论是多么周密的赛前准备，都不可能弥补老将们在先前的比赛中消耗过度的体力。张新杰在几次战术会议都上不带任何掩饰地提起过这件事，但直到比赛前的最后一天，他才做好针对性的战术布置。这对每一名霸图战队的选手来说都是一个沉重的话题，但那天张新杰的模样与往常还有些不同。

霸图战队的副队长一贯喜欢事前稳妥的准备，尽管是个遇事总能决断的人，他依旧极少怀着破釜沉舟的心态行事。可那一天是个例外。他站在投影屏幕前说着话，比赛录像的光影落在他的眼镜镜片上，闪烁出一片彩色的光。韩文清看着他的眼睛，莫名地注意到光影掩盖下沉着又隐约带着义无反顾的眼神。他在里面看见了仿佛背水一战的决心。

那时韩文清没有立即理解对方这样的神情意味着什么。直到在总决赛的最后一场比赛中，他们组织起的进攻遭遇一次又一次的漫长抵抗，老将们的体力在每一次失败的冲锋中被消耗，无论怎样的努力也无法弥补逐渐下降的手速和逐渐涣散的注意力，韩文清才终于明白那个表情下藏着对方怎样的决心。

但他第一次见到这样的表情出现的张新杰脸上，是更多年以前的事了。他甚至不知道自己还记得当时的场景。那是第四赛季总决赛的时候，擂台赛刚刚结束，两只队伍之间的比分咬得很紧。团队赛的名单在赛前的战术会议中就已经决定，韩文清依次叫到所有人的名字，因为姓氏首字母的缘故，张新杰的名字被放在最后。年轻人正拿着温水杯在喝水，听到自己的名字之后从容地盖上杯盖，放下杯子，站起身迎向韩文清的目光。他向着韩文清点了点头，后者在他的脸上看到了一种过分沉重的决心。

韩文清一直没有问过张新杰在这幅表情后面想着什么。起先他以为那是新人面对第一次总决赛的紧张，这让他心里生出一种轻飘飘的判断—无论表面上看起来多么严谨成熟，这年轻的副队长果然还是个小孩。但他很快就知道并不是这么回事。在后来的几个赛季中，无论是多么艰难的时刻，韩文清都没有再见过对方露出这个表情。最糟糕的一次发生在第六赛季，霸图战队在季后赛第二轮里遭遇被微草战队提前结束比赛的窘境，赛后发布会上张新杰不得不面对不止一个记者近乎诘难的提问，可他依旧是平静的，有条不紊地回答了每一个记者的问题。也就是在这个时候，韩文清第一次不再将他当作一个孩子，而是作为平等的、值得信赖的搭档和队友看待。

他最终也没能知道第四赛季的总决赛前夕发生了什么，但这个问题的答案已经渐渐变得不重要，他甚至忘记了这件事曾经发生。可是，在这个旧赛季刚刚结束，夏休即将开始的夜晚，又有什么事能让张新杰再一次露出这个表情来呢？

韩文清忽然想起张新杰先前提起"私事"时那个微妙地停顿。不知为何，傍晚时分在海边一度消退的那种情绪又一次悄悄漫上他的心头。

另一边的张新杰已经重新走回沙发上坐下了。他坐在比刚才更靠近韩文清一些的位置，几乎已经进入了另一个人的私人空间。但是韩文清并不介意这件事。张新杰转过头看着韩文清，开始说话："还有一件事。"

这句话仿佛一个开关。韩文清忽然意识到这场谈话即将向着哪一个方向展开，而这个明悟又使他立即得出了另一个问题的答案。他原以为看不到尽头的等待终于到了注定的尽头。

张新杰继续说："我今天想通—"

这句话被一段急促的敲门声打断了。韩文清不由自主地皱起了眉头。他抢在张新杰之前站起来，大步走到对方宿舍的门口，动作有些粗暴地拉开了门。门口站着的人是张佳乐，在他身后还有好几个霸图战队的队员，更远一些的地方还站着下个赛季即将出道的宋奇英。他们显然都没有意料到来应门的人会是韩文清，全都被他的脸色吓了一跳，一时之间谁都说不出话。好在张佳乐很快反应了过来："老韩也在啊，正好我就一起问了。我们打算出去撸串，还是老地方，你和新杰去不去？"**

韩文清摇了摇头："不去了。"他侧过身体，让走过来的张新杰也站到门口。青年对门外的队友说："我也不去，你们玩得开心。"

张佳乐小声地嘟囔了一句话，但韩文清没有听清对方究竟说了什么。他只是在门口的这群人离开之前叫住了站在后面的宋奇英："奇英明天上午有空的时候来我房间，有事跟你说。"

被叫到名字的年轻人愣了愣，很快反应了过来："好，韩队明天见。"

他们很快都离开了。张新杰笑着向他们摆摆手手，得到了几声零星的回应。韩文清关上门，但是没有立即回沙发，反而叫住了张新杰。

"我也有件事要告诉你，"他说，"我喜—我爱你，你想和我在一起吗？"

张新杰什么都没有说，脸上的表情变得空白。韩文清明白这是他感到惊讶的表现，于是耐心地等了一阵。大约一分钟之后，张新杰说："好。我本来也想和你说这件事。"

韩文清捏紧的拳头忽然松开了，他甚至不知道自己是什么时候握紧了自己的双手。他长长地吐了一口气，朝着沙发和茶几的方向抬抬下巴："坐下再说。"他们走回沙发边，但是直到张新杰给两个人的杯子重新添上水，他们才真正坐下。这一次，他们之间的距离比先前更近，两个人的身体间只能勉强放下一只拳头，这点微小的距离反倒显得欲盖弥彰起来。

"你刚刚想说你想通了什么？"韩文清率先提起那个被敲门声截断的句子。

"一个想了好几年的问题，"张新杰回答他，"不是什么大事，但我之前确实很困扰。"

张新杰开始向韩文清说起第四赛季的总决赛，之后又说起五赛季时接到的那通越洋电话。韩文清终于知道了五年前的张新杰为什么会露出那样的神情，但他不明白对方为什么要提起这些事，直到张新杰说："结果今天晚饭的时候我在食堂遇见她，她又问了一遍。"

他说的"她"是石不转的第一任主人。霸图战队的前任副队长在前一年夏天结束学业回国，在此之前她向霸图俱乐部递交了自己的简历，回国的第二天正好赶上参加面试，顺利通过面试之后一直在俱乐部的财务部门工作。韩文清也遇见过她几次，最近的一次她还说起想等工作满三年之后去读MBA的打算。

"你怎么说的？"韩文清问。

"我告诉她我还是那样想的，"张新杰说，"她其实不相信我在第五赛季的时候的答案，不过没关系，这次她信了。"

"她觉得你第五赛季的时候在逞强，"韩文清忽然说话了。张新杰看着他的眼神变得惊讶起来，韩文清低低地笑了一声："一直和她保持联系的不只你一个。她想让我找你谈谈，但我们沟通的时候你从来没提过，我觉得没必要。"

张新杰"嗯"了一声："谈话解决不了我的问题。我和整个团队之间的风格差异一直存在，要么我改变打法，要么我们的整个战队一起改变打法，不然问题不会得到解决。第四赛季的时候我以为我找到了个人风格和团队风格之间的平衡点，但后来的两个赛季证明完美的平衡点并不存在。"

韩文清点了点头。他知道张新杰还没有说完，于是没有开口打断对方。

"第五赛季是问题最严重的时候，"张新杰接着说，"战队超过一半的主力选手退役，新人都追求最大程度地配合作为队伍核心的大漠孤烟，我和整个团队的差距被再一次拉大，原有的平衡被彻底打破。我也试过再找到另一个完美平衡，但是，就像我刚才说的，它不存在。战队的阵容每个赛季都在变化，会有人离开，也会有人加入我们的团队。作为团队赛战术的主要负责人，我有责任引导新加入的选手更好地配合整个团队，而不是等着别人来帮我建立新的平衡。我不想改变自己的风格，但是也不能强迫整个团队一起改变，所以这几个赛季我一直在思考该怎么办。"

"现在你得到答案了，"韩文清并没有使用问句。

"没错，"张新杰微笑起来，"上个赛季，经理过问你为什么要开始摸索新打法。你说又没有什么完美的打法，还有可以改进的地方就试着改改。我从你的答案里受到了启发。追求完美、稳定的平衡不切实际，但是我可以换一个目标。团队的风格不能完全统一不等于我们不能打赢比赛，很多适合霸图的团队赛战术还没有得到充分发掘。这个赛季证明我的想法没有错。"

他停下来喝水。在张新杰的话说到一半的时候，韩文清的脸上就露出了若有所思的神情，这个时候，他也开始说话："这个赛季你的新战术比我们在赛季初预估的更成功，反而是我们其他人没能执行好。我的新打法距离成熟还远，但是思路的调整还是会影响团队赛的表现，如果有必要，下个赛季我可以停止这种调整，优先配合团队。"

"不用，"张新杰放下自己的杯子，"新的战术原本也需要和你的新打法磨合，调整的过程最好同时进行。虽然，"他犹豫了几秒钟，但还是将剩下的话说了出来，"下个赛季会变得比过去更艰难。"

韩文清笑了起来："你刚刚才说过，团队风格不完全统一不等于我们不能打赢比赛。就算要摸索尝试新战术和新阵容也一样。"

韩文清不会知道，两年后的他终于还是会产生不同的看法。可即使他能在这个夜晚获知未来的两个赛季中会发生什么事，他在说出这句话的时候也不会有丝毫的动摇。他们继续聊着关于荣耀的事，没有一个人试图岔开话题去谈论爱情本身，但关于爱情的所有细节正藏身其中。这场谈话原本就是他们对过去这些年的完整复盘。

最后还是韩文清先注意到了时间。两个人的交谈就此停下，但是谁都没有动。他们就这样面面相觑了一会儿，直到韩文清主动将张新杰代入一个亲吻。

他们之间那一只拳头的距离终于也消失了。

第十一赛季夏休期。

第二届荣耀世界邀请赛依旧在苏黎世举行，这一次，中国队站上了最高的领奖台。

他们的苏黎世之行并非一帆风顺。前一年的比赛只是一场试水，并不是每一个人都对止步四强的结果感到满意，是否还要继续参加世邀赛的争议在竞技总局内一直存在。好在这场争议在截止日期前一天得出了结论，中国队赶在截止当日给出了参赛答复。

紧接着是队员的征召。叶修拟定的名单与去年一模一样，但是这一年楚云秀的父亲病重，她要赶回去见他最后一面，注定赶不上国家队集训开始的日期。没有人知道叶修用了什么办法说服竞技总局的官员，但是国家队里依旧为她留出了一个位置。集训开始三天后楚云秀才出现在集训中心。她的脸色很憔悴，或许是因为之前哭得太多，眼睛还有些肿，但是悲伤并没有影响她的训练状态。苏沐橙问候她的时候，她说："我爸最后一次清醒的时候说，要我赶紧回去训练，拿个世界冠军再去见他。"

他们在小组赛抽签时抽到了死亡之组，四支队伍全都在去年的八强名单上。中国队打得很艰难，但他们最终以小组积分第一的成绩出线。与小组赛的惨烈厮杀相比，第一轮淘汰赛简直顺利得出奇，但他们在半决赛上遇见了去年淘汰他们的那支队伍。这一次，他们靠着一个人头分的差距，有惊无险地赢过了对手。

最终的决赛在当地时间晚上八点开始。那时他们距离世界冠军只有一步之遥，这使得队伍中的大部分人都有些超乎寻常的亢奋。方锐被安排在第一位上场，参赛选手们在休息室里等候入场的时候，他一直在和同期的周泽楷说个不停，从去年认识的某个英国选手今年竟然没有参赛一直说到世界邀请赛结束之后想去哪里旅游。后者多数时候都在安安静静地听，偶尔用简单的句子回应对方，方锐却像是从这点简单的回答中得到了鼓励，说话的声音越来越大。叶修原本正和喻文州说着话，听方锐喋喋不休太久，终于抬起头朝方锐的方向喊了一声："哎我们赢了半决赛已经不亏，现在赢了是赚输了不赔，某些选手不要太紧张了啊！"

方锐抬头回了他一句："谁紧张了，你才紧张呢！"他的这句话仿佛打开了什么开关，在场的选手们开始七嘴八舌地讨伐他们的领队，"不上场的人不要瞎逼逼"之类的话语在休息室里此起彼伏。张新杰原本没有参与他们的唇枪舌战，最终也被叶修用一句"你们一个个的能不能跟人小张学学，都多大的人了，成熟点"卷入战场。

比赛开始前十五分钟，主办方派人带参赛队伍入场。在进入比赛现场的时候张新杰隐约看见观众席上有几张熟悉的面孔，但他还来不及确认，就被此起彼伏的闪光灯晃花了眼睛。在所有参赛选手都进入选手席之后，现场才渐渐平静下来，这个时候张新杰已经彻底投入比赛的节奏，没有再分心去看身后的观众席上都坐了谁。淘汰赛使用的是随机地图，比赛的双方都没有机会提前研究。张新杰一边看队友比赛，一边仔细地记录着擂台赛地图的判定细节，计算触发道具和特殊场景会带来的伤害。这让他们比对手更快地掌握了地图信息，并在最后多赢得了一个人头分。

之后的团队赛打得很艰难。中国队的对手是去年的冠军，他们的阵容中有两个擅长阵地战的指挥好手，队伍特点之一就是擅长团队赛远超过个人赛。中国队最终搭配了一个大胆的阵容来迎战。选手们听不见比赛直播解说员们的惊呼，但他们自己也知道这是一个什么样的阵容，去年王杰希第一次提起想要这样尝试时，立即收到了四位战术大师的同时反对。但是，在一年以后，这个曾经被他们以"可行性太低"作为理由否定的阵容还是重见天日。在走向比赛席时张新杰心里还怀着一丝不认可，剑客、牧师、魔道学者、枪炮师、神枪手和战斗法师的组合确实前所未见，可他在过去的许多年中一直在和一支并不真正与自己的风格契合的队伍并肩作战，在这件事上不会有谁比他更有经验。无论如何，他都知道自己能打好这场比赛，也许这正是他曾经为此经受过的所有痛苦的另一种价值。

比赛场景加载完毕之后夜雨声烦很快没了影，只有队伍频道上不时出现的坐标和过于详细的地图描述能说明他的方位。剩下的五个角色排成缜密的阵型朝着地图的中心前进，但他们没有在那里发现对手的身影。张新杰在团队频道中打字说"继续前进"，于是他们继续向前，又在地图的边缘扑了个空，同时他们收到黄少天的反馈，说他在地图的另一个方向也没有遇见对手。他们选择转换方向，终于渐渐逼近对手真正的刷新点—直到后来看到比赛录像时，他们才知道自己在这段路程中与对手派出侦察的角色擦肩而过。

他们的对手在刷新点附近准备了层层相扣的陷阱和鬼阵攻势，尽管中国队对此早有防备，但是陡然落入黑暗之阵的笼罩依旧使人猝不及防。他们向四周散开，但依旧维持着基本的阵型。最早脱离暗阵笼罩范围的一枪穿云和沐雨橙风看清情况之后发起了第一轮攻击，但对手为他们准备的并不只有一个黑暗之阵。石不转踏出黑暗之阵后又踩中了一个陷阱扣，一个瘟阵和一个灰阵也很快落在他的周围，好在沐雨橙风立即转火打断了鬼剑士正在吟唱的寂静之阵。张新杰看着屏幕里朝自己冲来的拳法家和不远处正在向自己吟唱大招的元素法师，立即明白了对方想要做什么。

对手显然仔细研究过中国队的阵容，他们持续不断地给石不转施加压力，试图切断他和队伍的联系，然后赶在夜雨声烦回归队伍之前将中国队的主指挥兼治疗迅速送下场。孙翔操作着一叶之秋转身想要回援，但在他继续操作之前，张新杰在团队频道中发出了一个"S"。这是对方守护使者帐号卡名字的首字母，于是孙翔心领神会，一叶之秋转而冲向了对手的治疗，留下石不转独自应付对方的集中攻击。

张新杰专心地操作着石不转应对对手的攻势，心里什么都没有想。可是从另一个意义上来说，他又在想着过去的每一场比赛。作为霸图战队的治疗和双指挥之一，他遭遇得最多的就是对石不转发起的针对性攻击。在第四赛季的总决赛上，石不转曾被嘉世战队的三名攻击手围杀，那时他应对得筋疲力尽，但最终依旧没有让他们得手；第五赛季常规赛上遭遇微草战队，双方进行了一场强杀治疗的交换，他成功抽手向防风读出神圣之火，截住了方士谦即将使用的圣盾术，为队友抢到了大招CD回复的最后几秒，那是他面对方士谦时表现得最好的一次；第七赛季季后赛第一轮，他第一次正面遭遇虚空战队终于成型的双鬼拍阵战法，他在被暗阵致盲的情况下，依旧靠着出色的预判用催眠打断了逢山鬼泣正在吟唱的冰阵；第八赛季季后赛霸图战队被烟雨战队淘汰，但是赛后楚云秀在黄金一代的群里说过许多次他的天使之翼用得让人极其难受…他冷静地应用着从这些比赛中、从过去数年间每周一次与韩文清的一对一练习中累积的经验，用比对方的守护天使更从容的方式控制着角色血条减少的速度，而他选择打在武器上的大招甚至还没有使用过。

黄少天在团队频道中持续不断地报着坐标，就在他的队友们成功击杀对方的守护天使时，他也赶到了负责困住石不转的鬼剑士附近。张新杰看准时机，终于动用了他打在银武上的技能。逆光的十字星招架住鬼剑士的鬼斩，但石不转的身影没有被吹飞，只是趔趄了一下，后续的两次攻击继续敲向鬼剑士，甚至将他逼退了几步。张新杰无视了后方拳法家和元素法师的攻击，操纵着石不转放出一个冲锋，从这点空隙中抢出，冲入了沐雨橙风火力线能笼罩到的范围内。

他像第十赛季一样，选择将十字军审判打在了自己的银武上。

赶到的黄少天拖住了另一头的三个角色，石不转趁机给自己读了三个治疗技能，原本快要见底的血线立即被拉了起来。中国队在治疗存活、人数占优的前提下开始反击。对手的抵抗虽然顽强，但失去治疗带来的影响不容小觑。最终，王不留行用一个熔岩烧瓶清空了对方最后一个角色的血条。张新杰的电脑屏幕上正好能看见魔术师的最后一段表演，魔道学者在扔下烧瓶后立即以垂直地面的角度向天空飞去，游戏特效使他的扫把尖上落下细碎的星屑，在天空中拉出一条短而笔直的银线。游戏的画面就此定格，紧接着他的屏幕上跳出了巨大的"荣耀"两个字。

走上领奖台的时候，张新杰才想起入场时在观众席上看见的熟悉面孔。他站在耀眼的灯光下，眯着眼睛找了一阵，首先看见的却是一条风格和配色异常熟悉的中文横幅。他眨了眨眼睛，发现站在最左边举着横幅的人是秦牧云，另一端则被宋奇英高高举起，他的脸上还有一个油彩画的小国旗。在他们中间是韩文清、白言飞、郑乘风…所有霸图战队的现役选手都在那里。他们全都从座位上站了起来，欢呼鼓掌，互相拥抱。有一瞬间张新杰以为自己在梦里，然后他发现身边的张佳乐朝着他们的方向比划了一个飞吻，另外几个发现了他们的队友也在叫他们快看观众席。他又眨了一次眼睛，这一次，视线中霸图选手们的脸终于清晰了起来。

然后张新杰想起了一件事。

在出发前往B市参加集训的前一天，他花了整整一下午的时间和韩文清在一起，讨论和安排整个夏休期的工作。说完工作的事之后，他们一同去食堂吃了晚饭，又到海边去散步。晚上十点，他在自己的房间门口和韩文清道了晚安。

但是韩文清没有立即离开。他站在门边，向自己的恋人提出了一个问题："今年的比赛比起去年怎么样？"

张新杰愣住了。这个问题出现得为时过早，国家队还没有集结，队员们还没有进行针对世界邀请赛的训练和磨合，他们也还不知道自己的对手在过去的一年中又经历了怎样的成长。张新杰不可能给出一个合理的回应，但是在所有的理性分析之外，他的心里还有另一个答案。它丝毫不讲理智，不合逻辑，但他的直觉却在一遍又一遍地说"没错，就是它"。

张新杰看着韩文清的眼睛，感受到一丝被审问似的紧张。他想了很长时间，期间还抬手推了不止一次眼镜，最后一次放下手的时候，他才意识到自己甚至重新拾起了这个旧习惯。韩文清耐心地等着，似乎下定了什么奇异的决心，一定要从他这里得到一个答案。张新杰不知道该如何回答，于是心里的那个答案被他不由自主地说出口："我们会赢。"

韩文清点了点头，似乎是对这个答案满意了。他们又说了一次晚安韩文清才离开，张新杰关上门，最后检查了一遍行李，然后去浴室洗澡。直到躺在床上陷入睡眠的那一刻为止，他一直在想着韩文清为什么会提出这样一个问题。

而他现在终于知道答案。

颁奖和赛后发布会花了些时间，张新杰和队友坐上国家队包下的大巴时已经到了晚上十点。张新杰给自己系上安全带，拿出手机，打开聊天软件的界面。他首先注意到家庭群的头像在跳个不停，打开才发现是熬夜看完比赛的表妹给他发了一大串恭喜的表情图片。他和她聊了几句，然后一本正经地发了一条"我们赢了"，动手 了自己的父母。他从家庭群里退出，紧接着发现每一个职业选手群的名字后面都跟着一个"99+"，一打开就能刷出一大串文字。他依次划开看过，又在下一轮文字和图片刷屏到来前关上群聊天的界面。最后他看见韩文清的头像后也跟着一个消息提示。他点开对话界面，看到简洁的"恭喜"两个字。

张新杰微笑起来。他回复了一条"谢谢"，又发了一条"刚才终于知道出发前那天你为什么要问我比赛结果"。就在他想着要不要再说些什么的时候，大巴的车门关上了，司机开始打火，竞技总局派来的陪同人员开始最后一遍清点人数。他从聊天软件的界面退出，把手机收好，转过头看向窗外的夜色。张佳乐就坐在他和窗户之间，这个时候正拿着手机戳个不停，中途唯一停下来的一次，只是为了用手机给冠军戒指拍张照片。

大巴车上的光线不太好，张佳乐拍照时打开了闪光灯，它发出的光线同时也照亮了他的脸。张新杰惊奇地发现，这个在第七赛季、第九赛季和第十一赛季结束时都没有哭泣过的男人，此时此刻却红了眼眶。

大巴车发动了，张新杰看着从车窗外掠过的树木的阴影，渐渐陷入了自己的思绪中。

 _我们与现实的挫折、增长的年岁、不完美的自我战斗，身边有出色的队友和值得尊敬的对手同行，这就是荣耀带给我们的所有事物中最好的部分。_

 _—而这战斗必将永不停息。_

国家队回国的航班第二天中午起飞，十个小时后在B市落地。B市在夏季总是天亮得很早，但他们到得更早，只能看见天边亮起的第一缕霞光。家住B市的只有少数几个人，多数人还是要转乘飞机或火车才能回家，于是他们在入关后互相告别，约定下个赛季再在赛场上分胜负。

这一年张新杰依旧不回X市。如果世界邀请赛继续举行，而国内依旧没有比他更加出色的治疗选手，这就将是他在未来几年中的固定安排。唯一不同的地方在于，这次韩文清将和他搭同一趟飞机回Q市。

韩文清一个小时后出现在张新杰所在的候机大厅。他事前并没有和张新杰商量过，回程的机票买在稍晚的一班，张新杰过完海关的时候他搭乘的飞机也正好落地。霸图战队的其他人都还留在苏黎世，说是难得出国要好好玩两天，只有韩文清急着赶回国内坐镇公会部门。对此他并不觉得多么遗憾，他能毫无保留地投入霸图俱乐部的时间已经不太多，旅游的机会未来却多的是。

开始登机前，他们一同在候机大厅里等了一个小时。张新杰的时差还没倒好，尽管在飞机上睡了几个小时，他依旧开始感到困倦。上飞机之后，他几乎是立即就陷入了睡眠。韩文清注意到这一点之后，请空乘拿了一条毯子，放轻手脚给他盖上。

他们在Q市的机场外遇见了一个战队粉丝。这天是周末，年轻的职业女性到机场是为了接一位刚结束出差的朋友，完全没有想到会在这里遇见霸图战队的两名当家选手。她在包里翻找了好一会儿才找到一张白纸，最后不得不请他们用她的眉笔在纸上签名。得到签名之后她没有立即离开，而是看了看韩文清，又看了看张新杰，脸上露出一个欲言又止的神情。

"你还有什么事？"韩文清皱着眉头看她。

"呃…"年轻人支吾了两声，最后压低声音，飞快地说，"你们是不是在谈恋爱？"

韩文清和张新杰的脸色同时变了。但是在他们说话之前，她又立即补上一句："我在不动产登记中心工作，所以…总之这件事我谁都没有说过！请你们一定要相信我！"

距离他们买下共有的那套房子已经过去了将近两年，期间什么风声都没有走漏，这一点足以证明她说的不是假话。但被人当面揭穿隐私并不是一件使人愉快的事情，他们的脸色依旧没有好转。在引起更多的人注意之前，三个人走到一个不会引人注目的角落，然后张新杰板着脸问："你现在说这件事是什么意思？"

"我、我没有恶意，真的没有，"她显然也被这个严重程度远超预期的后果吓坏了，说话的声音一直在发抖，"就只是…张副队你应该知道网上也有你们的CP粉吧？我们有自己的组织和群，平时也很注意不打扰你们…"她说话的声音越来越小，头也垂了下去，在偶像面前承认这些事使她感到巨大的羞耻。但她还是说了下去："我们都知道自己就是随便YY一下，没人会当真，所以发现你们的不动产证的时候我特别惊讶。但是我真的谁都没有说过！真的没有！我也不是想要窥探你们的隐私，但从我发现的那天开始，我就在想，如果你们是真的在一起，我一定会祝福你们。

"虽然俱乐部开放了和选手通信的活动，但信件肯定要经过审查，所以我不敢在里面写。我也不敢在社交网络上问，就算用私信也有信息泄露的危险，所以我之前一直都只是想想。但是今天私下里遇见了你们…所以…"

她的声音又一次低了下去，但是对面的两个人的脸色终于变得没有那么难看，于是她继续说："总之我…祝你们幸福，希望你们能一直在一起，不管是比赛还是生活。我会一直支持你们，也会一直支持霸图战队。如果有一天你们愿意公开，我也会在公开的地方再发一次我的祝福。"

张新杰叹了口气："你应该知道你现在已经是在窥探我们的隐私了。"他的口气不算严厉，但是面前的年轻粉丝依旧被这句话吓得抖了抖。

"我…对不起，"她说，"我太自以为是了，真的很抱歉…"

张新杰露出一个哭笑不得的表情："我不是想教训你。说起来我们反而应该感谢你，不管是为你一直守口如瓶还是为你今天说的这些话，但是谁都不会喜欢被素不相识的人当面询问私事。以后不要再做这种事了。"

"不会有下次了，"年轻人终于不再发抖，她想要让自己紊乱的呼吸平静下来，却不小心打了个小小的嗝，"我之前没有想这么多，对不起。"她又打了一个嗝，脸上露出窘迫的神情。三个人都沉默了一阵，直到年轻女性的手机铃声响了起来。她拿出手机，发现是朋友打来的电话。

"我得走了，"她几乎是语无伦次地说，"我…真的没有别的意思，很抱歉影响了你们的生活。谢谢你们的签名。"她小心翼翼地看了看韩文清的脸色，发现对方仍旧没有要说话的意思，于是她转过身，飞快地跑走了。

张新杰又叹了口气。职业联盟的商业化进程一日千里，如今职业选手们都称得上是公众人物，但这依旧是种极其罕见的经历。他应付过比这更加狂热的粉丝，其中不乏真正想要侵犯选手们的私人边界的人，但这些经历依旧不能和这一次相提并论，毕竟不是每一个粉丝在提出各种堪称古怪的问题时都能这样直中要害。

韩文清还是什么都没有说。张新杰转过头，看见他正露出一个若有所思的表情。

"你还好吗？"他碰了碰韩文清的手臂。

"我还是不习惯这种事，"韩文清说。张新杰理解地点了点头，他知道韩文清不喜欢在比赛以外的事情上和粉丝有过多接触，何况这一次的年轻女性和韩文清常常打交道的那些男性粉丝也完全不同。韩文清之前的沉默，与其说是生气，反倒更像是一种不知所措。

"我也不习惯，"张新杰说，"我还是第一次遇见这样的粉丝。"

张新杰都知道网络上那些CP和同人是怎么回事，黄金一代的群里偶尔还会有人拿彼此的雷文打趣，但是当故事真的变成了生活，需要考虑的事情也变得复杂了起来。他在六年前向父母坦诚时得到的反应并不尽如人意，他们坚持认为他只是青春期一时的迷惑，在后来的四年里他们持续不断地给他安排相亲，在每年的夏休和冬休里询问他许多次"你依旧觉得喜欢他吗"，直到第九赛季那年春节才停下。韩母虽然从一开始就没有提出反对，但是韩文清自己也说过，她对他一贯有种奇异的纵容。韩文清一直都知道。如果自己的家庭没有经历过那些变故，保持它原本的模样，事情势必会变得非常艰难。

即使是他们最亲近的家人，能给出最接近完美的反应也不过如此，何况各种各样的陌生人。

他们谈论过一次是否要向身边的其他人公开他们的关系。爱情并没有什么见不得光，但在他们的位置上不得不考虑更多。会影响比赛吗？知情人会不会说出去？如果他们的关系被知情人有意或无意地公开，会给俱乐部带来不利影响吗？他们都不在意旁人的眼光，但如果公开的后续最终不够理想，需要承受结果的并不只是他们两个人。在那次讨论的最后，他们决定再等一等，也许等到他们都退役，也许在他们退役前会有别的契机，但是在此之前，他们决定暂时对此保持沉默。

在他们准备好要告诉更多人之前被粉丝误打误撞地知情，确实是远超出预料的情况，但是在决定买下那套共有的房子时，他们已经为更糟糕的可能性做好了准备。被当面问起确实使人不快，但这个粉丝确实出于好意，并且她从头至尾没有真正做错什么。无论如何，她后来说的那些话也称得上是一种安慰。

一个陌生人尚且如此，也许他们应该对身边的亲朋好友的善意抱有更高的期待。

"走吧，"韩文清开口打断了张新杰的思绪，"我们先回家。"

他们重新拉起被放在一边的行李箱，并肩向停车场走去。

全文完

* 16年11月的时候，有人在WB问答活动上问过虫爹"为什么张新杰会去霸图，而不是选择本地战队"，这是和张新杰这个角色相关的二次创作中常常需要补全的一处留白。在此之前，我自己构想过一些可能的答案，也在一些别人写作的故事中看到过属于创作者们各自的答案，但是在看到虫爹自己的解答之后，我再也想不到第二种更好的回答了。我所写的答案原本就来自这个回答，特此说明，并将问题及答案原文也一并附上：

Q：想知道张新杰最开始去霸图的具体原因，他不是X市人吗？为什么没有选择本地战队呢？

A：呃，为什么呢，请看番外第十篇，少年们对霸图的分析。 **张新杰选择霸图或是什么队，其实都没有什么特别的原因。他重要的选择是成为了霸图需要的那个人。**

** 向我非常喜欢的故事《今天霸图队员来撸串了吗》致敬。感谢流光星陨刀太太为我们带来了这个有趣并且动人的故事。


End file.
